


I have a harem, wait, really? (under correction)

by Kunashgi448



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Bridgette/Geoff, Courtney/Scott - Freeform, Dawn/B, Gwen/Duncan - Freeform, Heather/Alejandro - Freeform, Kitty/Mickey, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Sammy/Topher, Sky/Dave, Zoey/Mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunashgi448/pseuds/Kunashgi448
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody continues to have no luck with the girls, tired of this, makes a promise to put first his future in the university before a loving relationship, receives a message from his friend Trent for a meeting of all the cast of Total Drama, decided to relax from the stress of the school and have a good time go, without knowing that his change of attitude make several girls fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's time for a change.

It was a cool autumn day in Vancouver, as cloudy as always in the Canadian city. Within the local preparatory school was a downtrodden Cody who was famous for participating in two seasons of Total Drama. The program was eventually canceled due to the illegal actions committed by the former host, Chris. He, along with all those responsible for the program including Chef, was arrested. However, Chef, a former military man was released on probation by proving that his actions were often forced by Chris and the producers. In addition, some participants did not see him as a bad guy, including Cody. The producers tried to resurrect the program with an all-new host. "The Ridonculous Race" was the latest season of Total Drama.

A year ago since its end, Cody had not seen anyone of the cast, including Sierra who no longer haunted him since a long time ago. He communicated with no one else except for Noah and Trent through the internet under false names due to the problems of being famous.

He went back to high school to finish his senior year where he was one of the best in computer science, even getting a scholarship to the University of San Francisco. Here, he could achieve his dream of becoming a successful programmer, but he felt that he was still missing something, a girlfriend.

Present

Today was another failed attempt make a connection with a girl. He was either rejected or placed in the friend zone. He really didn't understand why. "Another day of failure, but at least school is over," murmured a defeated Cody who was trying to cheer up. The good news is that he would have five months of vacation to rest, relax, and prepare for University. He could use some private time to think about his issues. Cody declined to go with his group of friends to the center of the city. Minutes passed as Cody arrived at the park, taking the road to enter the forest.

As he walked, he contemplated his thoughts. 'I've been spending too much time in trying to meet a girl.' Gwen was a clear example of his behavior. He was only focused on a relationship that would never be more than friends. Since his start on TDI, he ignored the prize money only to end up in a wheelchair thanks to a bear. While Cody was happy that Gwen found a healthy relationship with Trent, he still bided his time to be with Gwen. When they broke up during the second season, he thought that he had a shot. By the third season, Sierra came into the picture, and his heart was shattered when Gwen began dating Duncan instead of him. Gwen deserved someone better than that idiot. The only recent fortune was that Gwen finally broke up with Duncan.

'Now that I think about it, I was never honest and direct with women. I always put up this cool front whenever I talk." Sierra was a headache to him the whole season of World Tour. There were so many problems that she accidentally caused in order to be with him, but she also helped him survive several times. 'If only she weren't so crazy and impulsive with every woman who dares to look at me. Maybe I would have given her an opportunity for a something serious. After her elimination from TD: All-Stars Cody changed all of his personal data for fear of her harassment without telling his family. He only told them that he would go to Vancouver to study. It wasn't only to avoid finding letters with messages of love and photos but to never see Sierra in person again. Since his change of information, what surprised him was that it had been months since the letters stopped coming to him. While that was a relief, he was hoping that nothing bad happened to Sierra.

Cody now entered the part of the forest away from all sounds of the city. A small creek nearby gave off a relaxing ambiance with the flow of water. 'Here I am. Time to relax.' His clothes simply consisted of a black jacket with his classic jeans along with blue and browns shoes. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to think.

'The lives of others are equally problematic...' He went over what little information he obtained from Trent about some acquaintances and other participants that he had never met. Alejandro and Heather were still dating. In a weird way, they seemed right for each other. Dakota's father won a trial against the producers for them to pay for Dakota's and Ezekiel's recovery. Topher made a contract with a small TV of Alberta to present a nocturnal show. Sadly, the most tragic news was of Mike. Cody knew that it was something serious, but he didn't get the exact details. Mike was trying to save his girlfriend from a drunk driver, and he got hit. He's alive, but Cody hoped that nothing bad happened afterward. Knowing that Mike would give his life for his girlfriend, he earned all of Cody's respect despite not knowing him,

'Could it be true that true love comes when one least expects it? Maybe if I force a relationship, one will never come to me.' He didn't know what to think about the matter. He was already frustrated trying to imagine any method that a romantic guy would do. 'I guess it's time to set love life to the side and focus on his future?

'If this is what I should do, give me a sign, universe,' Cody thought without expecting anything. Suddenly, a noise from the bushes interrupted his rest. He started to notice his surroundings. Everything was dark, and the lights of the city were far away. How long was he there? Anyways, he had to go home soon in order to avoid getting lost in the dark or be attacked by a wild animal… again. As Cody got up, ready to go home, a white flash of light made him turn to his left. He spotted a small object. Curious, he carefully stepped between the various plants to get a better look. As he knelt down to the object, he picked it up and concluded it to be a necklace with a yellow crystal pendant.

'Who would be so clueless as to leave something so valuable in the forest?' He shrugged. 'Well, since no one is around, I can't miss the opportunity take something so cool.'

When Cody flipped the pendant over, he saw a message recorded in italics: Focus on your life goals, and life will bring the happiness that your heart wants and deserves.

'Interesting... If this is the sign that I asked for, well…, I guess I have to pay attention.' He rolled up the right collar of his right sleeve and hit his fist to his chest. He decided to make a promise to himself. He whispered, "From now on, Codemeister no longer exists, only Cody Anderson, future programmer, and developer of video games and software. I will strive for my future rather than love." Once his small ritual was done, Cody kept the necklace in his pocket and started his return home. He silently came to his apartment building in the south part of the city. He soon climbed to his unit on the fifth floor, opened the door, and saw his messy room.

The only thing clean was his desk where he studied. The window was closed, and he only saw the rain. As he turned on his laptop, it was the time that the wonderful world of the Internet distracted him after a long hard day.

Before opening Youtube, he saw unread messages in the chat box. 'Maybe Noah's flaunting his courtship with his girlfriend Emma again.' Surprised, Cody almost stripped the soda can in his hand to see so many messages. He had 386 unread messages, and almost all of them were from a group called "Total Drama Party" along with three from Trent.

He decided to start with Trent's chat thread. The first message was sent a week ago. During that time, he had many exams, so he abstained from the internet to not get distracted.

It read: Cody, I added you to the new group chat. We're having a party to meet with all of our friends from Total Drama. All the participants who competed in the program, even other generations, will come. Send us your confirmation.

The next message was sent two days ago.

Cody, you are the only one that's missing a confirmation. Even the Gothics said that they'll go. Once you see this, confirm it in the group, dude.

The last message was… 53 minutes ago.

CODY "THE GEEK" ANDERSON, THE YACHT DEPARTS AT 9:00 PM AT THE MAIN PORT, AFTER YOU READ THIS AND YOU WANT TO COME, RUN!

Cody looked at the computer clock. It read 8:34 PM. There would be a party, to see not only his best friends but others. He could meet more people from the show and make friends. He could also kill time relaxing before going to the United States to study. "Shit!" He closed the laptop and stored it in a blue backpack. He dumped out books and other school related objects. He packed as many clothes he could fit in the backpack along with anything else important for the party. He looked back at the wall clock, reading 8:47 PM. "Fuck!" He closed his backpack and checked for his key. Reaching into his pocket, Cody felt the necklace and decided to wear it around his neck, hoping for good luck. He shut off the lights and ran out as quickly as possible. He may have forgotten the small detail that it was raining. Unfortunately, there was no time to go back for an umbrella. He would not be the only one absent from the only meet where there will not be any monetary award, any alliances, or any sadistic tests and humiliations. They were all there to relax. He ran as fast as he could. Thankfully, the port was close to his apartment. Upon arriving, he saw a large yacht begin to leave. Narrowing his eyes, Cody saw the unmistakable back of Owen enter inside.

He ran to the edge of the port as the boat began to pull away. "Hey! I'm here! Stop the yacht!" Cody screamed, but nobody could hear him. He frantically looked around for something to help him, and his eyes landed on stacks of crates that resembled stairs. "Oh yes!" Adrenaline in your body plus instinct equals a dumb and dangerous action. He ran as fast as possible before climbing to the boxes and giving a big jump. At that moment, everything seemed in slow down until he reached one of the metal poles on the rear of the yacht. With the full weight of his backpack, he climbed up and dropped with his arms outstretched on the floor, breathing in deeply as raindrops fell.

"What was that noise? Does the Captain not know how to drive... Cody?" Cody turned his head and saw that the voice came from Harold. Apparently, Cody's arrival attracted the attention of everyone inside. Harold offered a hand and helped a tired Cody up. Cody walked through the door and entered the room where everyone was looking at him. Personally, he never had so much attention.

"Uh… I made it… I'd never missing a meeting… with you guys," Coy shyly spoke.

"Dude, tell me how you got on the boat without falling into the ocean," asked Tyler as he threw Cody a towel.

"Well… I jumped from a few crates to grab onto one of the rods behind the boat. One more second and I would have fallen in and possibly die of hypothermia. Thankfully, I'm good. Tired, but good." He raised a thumb with a smile. Seeing his safety, all the passengers returned to their things.

"You were excited enough to make a stupid death jump. It's good to see you, Cody." Cody turned around to see his friend Trent.

"Same to you too, Trent." Both exchanged a quick hug with a firm handshake.

"I thought the last dangerous thing you would do was flee the lava in Hawaii, but that was crazy," stated the musician. Trent took a seat at a table and invited Noah over, but he was with his girlfriend and rejected the offer.

"I also thought that, but I wanted to relax a little before going to University. I bet the jump was worth it, but I need to know. Why the meeting?...Trent?" Cody saw that Trent looked hypnotized by something behind Cod. Using his finger, he followed Trent's line of sight to know what disconnected him from the world and found the answer, Katie. She was currently speaking with Sadie and a girl dressed in a gown. If his memory was not failing was, the princess was Ella.

"I see… It seems that someone has already fallen in love. She finally warmed up to you?" Cody's cheeky smile pulled Trent out of his trance. He now sported a nervous look.

"... I was not looking at Katie... I was looking at ... uh... the shrimp table… looks delicious".

"First, you hated seafood ever since Lindsay poisoned you with that pufferfish, and second, I never said that you were looking at Katie." Trent was caught. The poor guy was too shy to admit it.

Trent sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay... I admit it. I am a bit crazy for her. Ever since TDA, I got to know her as a sweet and sincere girl that I've been looking for. If anything, I have a goal to be her boyfriend before the meeting ends." For two men who both fell for Gwen in the past, they had finally moved on with their lives.

Cody gave his signature cheeky grin. "Don't worry about it. You have my full support. Just ask me for anything that you need. I want to see that smile you used to have with Gwen." Both of them reached for a drinking glass on their table. "Cheers!" they both exclaimed and touched their glasses.

It was now Trent's turn to ask. "So, who are you planning to pursue a relationship with? There are many awesome girls that you haven't met yet."

Cody shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not looking for a relationship right now." That response caused a strange silence between the two. He looked at Trent who, for some reason, was looking back at Cody as if he had two heads. Soon, he started to laugh, thinking what Cody said was a joke.

"Good joke, Cody. But really, I want to know. I really want to help you and return the favor you did for me on TDI. All of the girls are different." Trent looked back at Cody and was surprised to see the seriousness in his face. 'Is he really not joking,' Trent thought. "Who are you and where is the real Cody?"

Cody simply rolled his eyes at the question. 'Believe me. I surprise myself by saying that.' "Listen, I've been working like a slave for a university scholarship. Right now, I really need to concentrate on my education and not obsess over the first pretty girl that walks in front of me. When I heard about the meetup, I jumped at the chance to enjoy some time with friends who also suffered from Chris. I just want to relax and socialize. That's all."

"Wow. You left me surprised, dude, but if you want that, I'll support you." Suddenly, the sound of a microphone made caught everyone's attention to the center stage where Chef stood.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you for coming. This is my way of thanking everyone for helping avoid jail time. I decided to use the money that the producers gave me to rent an island nearby with great weather for our big party. Despite the fact that the Ridonculous Race contestants did not suffer from Chris, they still dealt with Don's handsome face and the producers, so we couldn't leave them out. We will arrive at the island tomorrow. For now, all of you will share a room with whoever you want. Enjoy the trip!" With that announcement, Chef went to his room for the night. As soon as he left, the teens, the adults, and the 13-year-old boy started the pre-party.

Seeing a certain pair, Cody called out, "Look who came to visit us. The know it all and his lawyer girlfriend he drools over." Noah and Emma laughed at the mockery and walked over to Cody's table.

"Very funny guys. You have me wetting myself from laughing," said Noah with his signature sarcasm.

Emma placed a hand on Noah. "Oh, come on. Don't be so cold with your friends, dear. You were talking about them many times to me. Besides, you need to control your sarcasm in public."

"Sorry, sweetie. I'll try to control myself," Noah apologized. He was trying to ignore the looks from his friends that were containing the laughter from seeing him so domesticated.

"Hey, Emma." The group turned their heads to see Kitty, the younger sister of Emma, with a bag of candy. "You should try these candies. You can feel them explode in your mouth." She turned her attention to Cody and Trent. "Oh, Are you guys inviting people to the wedding?" At the question, Emma hit her in the head for Kitty to calm down.

"Nothing like that, sis. Noah was just introducing me to his friends from earlier Total Drama seasons."

"Trent Connor, a pleasure," he said holding out a hand.

"Hello. Cody Anderson." Cody held out a hand as well.

She shook hand before continuing. "Yup, I already know you two from the program. To recap, I'm Kitty, and the bitter one beside me is my big sister, Emma." She once again received a hit from her sister. "We should take a selfie to remember this moment!" she cheered in excitement. She reached into her purse for her light pink phone and held it in position, ready to take a picture.

"You don't know any other way to take a photo beside a selfie?" questioned Noah without a smile at the camera like Emma.

'They are so different' Cody thought while maintaining a still smile for the camera. Strangely, the picture was not taken.

"Stupid phone. I don't understand why it's not working like before," complained Kitty. She began to check the internet for a solution.

A small light bulb lit int Trent's mind. "Cody knows a lot about technology. Maybe he can help you?" suggested Trent. Cody didn't have a problem with helping her, after all, it was his talent.

"Really? You can help me?" Kitty brightly asked.

"Of course. I'll do what I can. Will you let check the phone first?" Cody began the search of the problem with the supervision of its owner. "I see... The new phones are more problematic with the adjustments for the photos. We only have to change this...active rear camera with this...agree to the terms, and ready." Kitty took her cell phone, and she was gleaming at the changes. She could not only take photos but also had access to new features in the camera. She could add in filters, draw, and even add stickers. Cody was about to return to his seat when Kitty hugged him from behind.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Cody! You just made my life even sweeter. Now I take more photos better than ever!"

The old Cody would have taken advantage of the situation to stay close to her, but now, he simply smiled at Kitty. "No problem. I think that pictures are a great way to hold onto the good times. I'm glad that you think the same. It wouldn't be right to let you lose that part of you if I could help. Especially for all of us who have gone through TD, life passes very quickly, and we should enjoy it however we see fit. Relax without any pressures. Right?" Cody didn't receive a response at first. He looked back at Kitty and saw that she was looking elsewhere with some color in her cheeks. 'Is that from the climate?' "Hey, Kitty. Are you okay?"

"Yeah… It's just that… This is the first time that someone shared the same point of view on life as me... Also... you have a cute smile." After that last sentence, she got a little uncomfortable. "Sorry. The photo can wait." She turned to the couple. "I kinda need to speak with my sister alone, Noah." Noah reluctantly nodded, and she turned back to Cody and Trent. "I'll see you guys tomorrow when we arrive at the island."

Emma took her sister who knows where. She was waiting for this moment to be on the other side. Now her little sister would suffer everything that she spent her fault in the program

The guys didn't say anything until Trent hung both of his arms over Noah's and Cody's shoulders. "Maybe in the future, both of you end up as family members."

Noah scoffed. "Very funny musician. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to the gas chamber that is my room." It was easy to understand that Noah roomed with Owen. The big guy was eating all kinds of spicy foods. If anyone is accustomed to Owen's smell, it's Noah.

As Noah walked away, Trent shrugged. "Poor Noah, it makes me sad for him." He turned his attention to Cody. "You, on the other hand, got lucky. You already scored some points with Kitty."

Cody rolled his eyes. "I'll be honest. Kitty really cute and really sweet, but I told you before, I don't want to deal with relationships right now." He let out a soft sigh. "Besides, it was probably only a compliment for helping her with her phone." 'Why would she like me anyways…' Shaking his head from those thoughts, Cody left to talk with more people. What the Geek did not know was that this would only be the beginning of situations that would make his vacation more interesting than he anticipated.


	2. we are friends.

Cody moved back and forth in his small bed trying to sleep, but it was useless. His biological clock woke him at five in the morning, and he couldn't go back to sleep. It became a habit for him when trying not be late to school. He was on vacation now, and he just wanted to sleep in. Trent's snoring did not help at all.

Wearing only black pants and a short-sleeved shirt gray with socks, Cody went outside to breathe some fresh air. As Cody gazed up, the stars combined with the autumn breeze made the atmosphere very relaxing. Leaning against the railing at the front of the yacht while also admiring the view of the sea, Cody took his phone out to review some of the programs he worked on. During his free time, Cody would code basic computer systems. While it may sound like work, he found it quite relaxing since he could apply his creativity. Due to exams week, he didn't spend much time on his personal projects. At the moment, he was so absorbed in his work that he flinched when he heard someone's voice behind him.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who can't sleep," the voice stated.

Cody turned around to see Courtney in her pink pajamas with a tablet in hand. She gave off a questioning expression, so Cody began to explain. "Sorry. I still have the habit of waking up early for school. My body isn't used to sleeping in yet."

Courtney gave him a sympathetic smile while typing on her tablet. "Same for me. Law school is much harder than I thought it would be. I stayed up many times trying to finish assignments." She cocked her head at Cody's previous statement before continuing. "I didn't know that you continued your studies after the show. What career are you working on?"

He internally shrugged because the information wouldn't hurt anybody. "I plan on being a software and game developer. I just got a scholarship at the University of San Francisco, but now, I just want to relax before the stress of university starts." Courtney had Cody's full attention. Truth be told, he never really talked to Courtney that much before. The only time they were in the same team was in TDWT. Sadly, the relationship between Gwen and Duncan hindered any real conversation with her.

A small grin appeared on her face. "You've always been a techy," she said lightly teasingly. "I still remember how you won our team the commercial challenge in Japan. It's hard to believe that you were able to pull it off with only Sierra, a lot of trash." Her expression began to shrink at the memory because she wasn't useful at all in the challenge.

Cody thought back to that day. He had never edited video and coded animation so fast in his life. He was practically smoking from the pressure at the time. He chuckled at the memory. "Yeah… It was nice when our team finally got along at times." Her expression shrank slightly again. Cody noticed the small change and tried to change that. "You know, It's funny. Even with all our problems, we were actually the best team that season." She seemed to perk up a bit. "Listen, I know that we had our difficulties during the show, but that's all behind us now. Both of us are working toward our degrees. Our lives so far may have been a difficult, but after all is said and done, we tend to be better people because of it." To be honest, Cody didn't even know where those words came from. Perhaps he was still half asleep, so he was more willing to speak freely.

Courtney looked back at him with slight surprise. Cody's nervousness from the look lessened as her expression soon softened to a more appreciative one. "What do you know? I guess you really have changed a lot, Cody." She liked his new outlook, but she was still curious about the change. "If I remember correctly from season one, you were more focused on the "ladies" rather than the actual game."

"Yeah…" Cody reddened in embarrassment while rubbing the back of his neck. "Can you blame me for being a stereotypical teen male at the time?"

She laughed and projected a smirk. "You know, I rewatched season one before we went onto season two. You were not helping yourself in the relationship department.

He held his hands up in mock defense "I'll be honest. Not my proudest moment… including the moments in later seasons..."

She chuckled at his reply. "Well, I'm glad to see that you gained some common sense since then."

He rolled his eyes but smiled. He rarely got compliments from her, so he took light insult part in stride. "I'd be insane to do the same thing over and over and expect a different result."

She grinned. "Unless you're Izzy. She would get it to work no matter the odds against her." They shared a laugh in the empty night.

"Anyways, you're not wrong about the change, Courtney." Cody had a serious look but with a smile on his face, seeing the ocean. "During my entire time on the show, I was mostly focused on getting a girlfriend, but that's not what affected me the most. I made so many good friends like Owen, Trent, Justin, Beth, and Noah. I wasn't popular at the start of all this, and it's still sorta the same. That didn't matter because of all the great times we had together. I became part of a boy band, and we traveled the globe. Not everyone has a chance to do that. Nobody does great things alone. I have friends to laugh with and help me get up if I fall over, and I've fallen over a lot." He chuckled. "I guess that's why I try to be friendly with you all. I hope for fond memories with you guys."

Courtney let out an agreeing sigh as she too gazed toward the open sea. "It's easy for you, I suppose. I don't have many friends back home… or here…. and you get along well with everyone else. Alejandro tricked my during the WT, and Duncan was a passing phase, I guess. Scott was a decent guy, but that ship sank when Mal came. Not only that, but I destroyed my friendship with Gwen… again... because I wanted to win. I'm really not helping myself in that regard. On my first episode, I chickened out on the dive made a lousy leader of myself. I plan on being a lawyer, and that means communicating with people. I can even hold onto a friendship for a month without thinking for myself." She sighed once more, her smile disappearing. "In a way… I'm kind jealous of you Cody." Courtney slumped down against the boat railing. She wore a much more depressed expression than before.

Cody looked at her with concern as he thought about how much the program had changed her .so much, she was sent to the boat of losers because of Harold. Her relationship with Duncan was strained through WT. She was used by Alejandro. It didn't help her pride when she was flushed down a giant toilet.

In a way, Courtney felt so alone and isolated from the world. Any further depressing thoughts were cut off by Cody grabbing her hand in a firm grip.

"Listen, I know things haven't gotten so well for you theses past few years. You need to come to terms that it is just that, the past. You just admitted not five minutes ago that you knew your mistakes. Look at me. I was feeling just like you this week until I was reminded about the trip here. I'm able to reconnect with them. You are able to reconnect with them. It's still not too late to make something positive out of this trip. For one, I highly recommend that you speak with Gwen. I'm sure that if you're sincere just like how you are now with me, you guys can get back on friendly terms. Hell, even if she doesn't forgive you, for what it's worth, I still consider you a friend. I'll still be there for you no matter what you said to me in the past." Courtney was about to say something when she was cut off. "I don't hold a grudge against you. I understand that you have a much more formal upbringing. Come on, show me the friendly but straight Courtney that was there on the dock of season one." He received a smile back that he couldn't hemp but return as well.

Courtney had looked away from him halfway through his words. She felt embarrassed that she was so easily read by him. When she looked back to him to reply and was cut off, she blinked a bit looking at the guy before her. She could see the sincerity and conviction in his tone and posture. In a way, this was not the same Cody. While he held onto those little quirks that made him up, her respect for him grew because of his ethics. She smiled at him as an answer and unknowingly grazed her thumb against his hand back and forth. 'You know, in this moonlight, he actually looks a bit cute…' Her mind paused while her face produced a small blush on her cheeks. She was thankful that the lack of light helped her hide it. A vibration was heard, and she saw Cody pull out his cell phone.

Cody let out a breath. "I have to go. I need to change my clothes for the breakfast and when we get to the island. I hope you feel better, and I'll see you later, Court." Cody left between the halls of the yacht and Courtney was left with her thoughts.

Her soft smile continued. 'Definitely.' She would look forward to talking with him again. Things felt more at ease. ' "I'll be there for you." ' This time, however, she let the thought flow in her mind. She blushed again but paid it no mind.

After his talk with Courtney, Cody left to change to his normal clothes and went to have breakfast with Trent and Noah. As they were eating, Noah explained that Emma had to spend quality time with her sister and talk about family issues. When everyone on board finished breakfast, Chef asked everyone to come onto the deck and see the island.

To say that everyone was surprised would be an understatement. Cody's jaw dropped upon seeing it. It was twice as large as the loser resort. Inland, he could see a giant mansion with a swimming pool and bar inside. On the beach near the dock, tanning chairs and a buffet with everything what you could eat line the area. Surrounding all of that was a luscious forest. The place was a combination of a camp and a five star deluxe hotel.

"I'm glad you all like the accommodations." Chef grinned. "Welcome to the Ikoewa Island, a five star resort and private island. It's practically the most expensive in all of Canada. Lucky for us, we get to stay here for ten days. There's a single room for each and every one of you. People can share rooms, but as a side note to any couples here who want to demonstrate their love, keep it down. Finally, don't destroy the place and enjoy everything you like. If you need me, which I doubt, I'll be in the small cottage on the edge of the beach."

After Chef's little speech, all the passengers went to the entrance of the mansion which seemed like a king's royal palace.

"Can't you feel the royalty and luxury, Katie? " said Trent trying to start a conversation while Sadie was talking to Lindsay.

"Yes! I feel like I'm in a fairy tale. The only thing missing is my prince to live happily ever after with me."

"Glad to hear that you like it." He looked away for a bit. "How about we get a drink at the the bar once we settle in out rooms?" Trent asked trying to hide his nervousness. When he looked bat at her for her reply, he was relieved to see her nodding and smiling.

"Sure, Trent. I'll see you in an hour at the pool." She left for her room along with Sadie and Lindsey.

With that settled, walked to the others in the main hall. He rolled his eyes when he saw Cody raising both thumbs to congratulate him.

Soon, they all began moving toward their rooms. Noah was helping Emma with her luggage along with Kitty. When Cody caught up with them to talk to Noah, Kitty was a bit nervous to be around him, so she decided to hurry to her room.

When Cody saw Kitty's reaction to his arrival, he was a bit confused. 'Was it something I said before?' He decided to shrug off that though, thinking that Kitty would explain it later. Just as he was about to climb up the stairs he stepped on something. Moving his foot, he saw a pink bracelet with a big "S" where pearls joined. 'I have a strange knack of finding jewelry…' He was pretty sure that it belonged to one of the other guests, so he decided to hold onto it for now until he found the owner. Making his way up the stairs, he soon found the room on the third floor. Opening the door to his room, he could see that it was quite comfortable with a balcony overlooking the sea. Cody began to unpacked a few things from his backpack.

The first day went by fast. He met many people like Devin and his girlfriend Carrie. He made friends with Cameron who was also great with programming. Cody remembered that he made an entire mech suit in his finale. There was even a reunion of The Drama Brothers with Trent, Harold and Justin. With a little help from Tyler, DJ, and Spud, the group even performed a quick concert to brighten the party.

Later on in the day, he came to a secluded area on the beach. He took a chair and stared out to the setting sun. He closed his eyes to absorb it all. 'This is what I needed: the smell of the sea, feel of the breeze, and the sound of crying with the gulls… Wait… What?' He opened his eyes and owlishly blinked at that last thought. He stood up and tried to find the source of the crying. It didn't take long as he soon found the crying girl hiding in the tree didn't need to think about approached her. He slowly made his way to the girl. The girl was blond with green eyes aqueous. She was wearing a red blouse that showed her navel, a skirt of the same color, and white stockings. She was leaning against a palm tree with her head in her knees. He had to be careful with these types of situations. While the girl was caught up in her tears, Cody slipped by and sat against a nearby tree, and he started crying.

Samantha kind of wanted to be left alone. She didn't really want to have anyone see her like this. Her thoughts and crying were soon caught off guard by another person crying… right next to her. She jumped a bit with a yelp at the person's sudden appearance. After about 20 seconds of the person still crying, she thought it was safe to say something. "Um… Hey…"

Cody looked up from his fake crying and wiped his face on his shoulder. "Hey…"

Considering that she was crying not a minute ago, she asked, "Uh… Why were you crying?"

A small smile appeared on his face before he replied. "Sorry. I learned that crying while someone else is crying helps. I heard you while I was on the beach, and I thought I could help."

When he said that, she let out a small chuckle before she sighed back into her depressed state. "Well… I guess it worked… at least a little bit. You're... Cody. Right? From season one and World Tour?"

"Yup. That's me. How about you?" He took another look at the girl and recognized the red uniform. "You're Sammy. Right?"

Samantha blinked a bit at someone remembering her name preference. She coughed to hide her fluster. "That's me. My real name's Samantha, but I prefer Sammy. I was in Pahkitew Island."

"Well, It's nice to meet you, Sammy."

She smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you too, Cody." She slumped back down against her tree, and Cody did the same.

They sat there for a while until Cody broke the silence. "So… You want to talk about what happened before I came here?"

She cleaned her face of any dry tears and put on a false smile. "No… It's nothing, I'm fine, I just had sand in the eyes." She leans her head on her knees, hoping the bad lie worked.

Cody already knew that was a lie and rolled his eyes. "That is a horrible lie and I've been on the same team as Heather."

That brought a chuckle out of her, enough to look back at him. When she looked back, she got a better impression of him. He seemed relaxed against the tree, but she could see the glint of concern in his eyes. He gave off a sincere vibe. 'He's not going to let this go is he?' She sighed resignedly. "If you remember from the how, I have a twin sister, Amy." Cody nodded. "We don't have the best relationship with each other. Even since the show, she still bothers me. In a way, she is still trying to make me the "inferior" twin. I'm able to defend myself now thanks to Jasmine, but she keeps trying to humiliate when we meet new people." She sighed once more before she looked at Cody's reaction. He was sitting up and at full attention to her story. She looked back to the ground. "Since I was younger, I was always a solitary person compared to Amy. I guess in a way, that's why I signed up for Total Drama. I wanted a chance to meet people and get some distance between me and Amy. Then, Amy saw me filming my audition tape. She likely joined too just to annoy me. If you watched the show, you know how things went." She was still torn about her experience on the show. On one hand, she is finally independent of Amy. On another hand, the sisters were farther apart than ever. She looked back up and Cody and was relieved that she wasn't alone.

Cody could understand her experience prior to the show. He began in a soft and gentle tone. "I understand what you're going through, at least a bit. I also signed up to socialize more. To be honest, my parents sent most of their time working while I was at home. After watching TV and stuff, I got caught up in the fantasy that if I was famous, maybe I wouldn't be alone as much." In a much softer tone that Sammy didn't hear, he whispered, "Maybe I wouldn't hurt as much." He took a breath and continued. "If there's anything you need to hear from me, it's this: Don't let her win. Your sister is just trying to tear you down to make her look good in comparison. If you stand firm or turn the tables on her, people will start to see the real you, not the false one Amy tries to show." He chuckled. "If you want, we can prank her to teach a lesson."

After hearing all of that, Sammy looked at him surprised. The only thing that connected them was the show, yet the former competitor was giving her some hope. She tilted her head down to hide the small smile on her face. "Thanks, but it's not only that. While I was trying to get away from Amy, I lost my bracelet. I tried to look for it, but it wasn't anywhere." She groans. "It means too much to me. It was one of the few gifts my mom gave me before Amy pushed me into the background." As she was feeling the emptiness on her wrist, she starts crying again.

As soon as Cody heard her mention the bracelet, he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the object, and the coincidences lined up. The color and insignia meant that this had to be her bracelet. 'I wonder who owns the one I found in the forest.' He walked over to Sammy and held it out. "Hey, I found this back in the hallway, and it seemed important. Is this yours?"

She opens her eyes to see the very bracelet she was crying over. She practically snatched it out of his hand to look at it closer. 'This really is my bracelet.' She couldn't help but smile as she held it against her chest.

Cody was relieved that she seemed much happier now.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Cody"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I wouldn't be me if I-" He was cut off when the girl launched at him tightening her hug around him, giving thanks several times. Cody smiled as he bobbed his head up and down as an answer to the many thanks. One part of his mind found the situation a bit awkward, but another part of his head liked the comfort that she gave. 'I can feel her curves…' It was after a few moments that they finally separated.

"Again, thank you very much."

"Like I said. Don't mention it. We're friends. Aren't we?"

She chuckled again and raised a brow. "Two people who just met eachother no longer than thirty minutes ago." "Of course we are!" she exclaimed. "I would love to be friends." A mischievous grin grew. "Besides, you still have to help me prank my sister."

The wind blew gently through their hair.

Cody let out a smirk. "Of course, I already have some ideas planned from my time on the island." Cody noticed the color of the sky and checked his watch. "Well, I have meet up with my friends at the pool soon. Are you gonna be okay?"

Sammy rolled her eyes and rubbed her thumb against her reclaimed bracelet. "I'll be fine. I'll see you later." Just as Cody was about to leave, she continued. "But before that…" She pulled him closer by the arm.

Cody felt her hand on his shoulder and a warm touch on his cheek. Cody had a little blush while Samey was bright as a tomato.

"Thanks again for cheer me up." She ran in the opposite way of the hotel in a mix of fluster and embarrassment.

'Wow…' Cody definitely wanted to see Sammy again. 'I am going to prank Amy so hard. She will not ruin this for me.' He blinked. "Huh… Never had a girl kiss me on the cheek before... other than Sierra of course." 'I can't look to deep into this… for now. For all I know it was just a sign of gratitude. Now that I think about it, where is Sierra? I haven't seen her since in forever. Did she even come? If she did, she would have jumped onto me while screaming my name' Suddenly, he felt a presence behind a tree. When he investigated, he didn't see anything. 'Maybe I should go back to my room because I might be hallucinating.' He made his way back to the resort without knowing that someone really was watching him.


	3. walk in the forest.

After leaving the beach, Cody went to his room with a rather uncomfortable feeling. He felt that something or someone was watching him. 'Maybe it's just in my head... Anyways, I really should spend more time relaxing than worrying. I'm on an island resort for God's sake.' He closed the curtains to secure his privacy in the room. Placing the computer on the table, he started to play online with other friends he had in League of Legends. With headphones on, he played a few matches, worked on his personal programs that were still in development, and listened to some music. Time passed, and he grew quite tired. It wasn't until he decided to take a nap and turn off the computer that he became surprised. When he opened the curtains to get the cool night breeze, he was greeted by the sun rising over the horizon.

"I can't believe that I was awake all night without noticing? Whoa, I might need to disconnect a bit." It was still early in the morning, so he had enough time for a quick nap before doing his morning routine. Two hours later, he washed up and got a change of clothes. He went out to do a little run in the forest. After all, moderate exercise helps relieve stress. It wasn't until he reached about half a mile into the forest that he could drown out the screams of the race between Jo and Brick, even with his headphones on. People didn't have to be a genius to know those two would end up together in one way or another.

Unfortunately, the peaceful sounds of the forests were soon interrupted by another conversation. "Please, leave alone, Sky," Cody heard a male voice ask. Out of curiosity, Cody decided to listen in.

"Dave, please stop being like that. I already apologized to you. I know what I did that season was wrong, and I'm trying to make up for it. I even broke up with Keith and came on this trip to see you again." The girl didn't sound angry. In fact, she sounded more pleading. Upon closer inspection, she seemed to be asian with an athletic. The most striking thing about her were her red feather earnings and her short black hair.

The other guy, possibly Indian, mirrored the amount of distress back. "I know, Sky. I've heard you this entire time. It's just that things have changed so much since I first met you." His face grew more solemn. With a deep breath, he sat and slumped on a nearby rock.

"Dave..." Sky slowly moved toward him and took a seat beside him. Silence filled the scene for a while before she spoke up again. "We... We really can't start over. Can we?"

Dave slowly nodded. "I'll be honest, Sky. What I felt isn't something that I can easily move on?

She became more downcast. "A lot happened on Pahkitew Island..."

"Yeah..." He stared back at the clouds. "I can't help but think that I pulled a Cody."

Cody who was watching from the tree line nearly tripped at how he was referenced.

Sky gave Dave a confused look.

"Oh, yeah. You didn't watch season one." Dave continued. "Well, in layman's terms, I was lovesick."

Cody couldn't find it in him to deny that description. His fixation on Gwen at the time was just bad, and it continued on to season three.

Sky nodded at Dave to continue.

Dave put a hand on his face. "I was trying so hard to impress you that I lost sight of everything else. When I got rejected by you, it felt like my entire world shattered." Sky frowned at the memory. "You remember what happened next. As stupid as it sounds, I just lost the will to continue playing in the game. I wanted to be eliminated afterward."

"I know... Before the finale, I tried to cope. You know about my anxiety issues." She nodded. "Well... you know how that went. The resentment I had for you built up, and I just let it all out during the finale. At the time you kissed me and talked, I really did believe that you liked me back, but when I learned about Kieth, I... I just snapped."

Sky couldn't help but feel remorse.

Dave continued. "Figuratively speaking, the little light of hope in the veil of my own self-doubt was snuffed out."

Sky slumped after being reminded again. "The show... changed us. Just like everyone before us, it brought out the worst in us that only cared about ourselves."

He sighed and continued. "All of you guys just left me on that island to get mauled by the robo-bear... I was never better than you guys..."

Sky gave him a look for an explanation on that last part.

"I watched the show before I sent in my audition. I really thought that I could do better than them, that I was normal. I called them freaks. What I did to Ella..." He shook his head. "It only proved that I was just as bad as anyone else. She was a bit... eccentric, but at least she was sincere about herself. I used her like you used me."

She place a and on his shoulder. "We both did things that we're not proud of... I didn't exactly leave a good impression when the show ended. Some people at my school still hold it against me..."

He removed the hand from his shoulder and held it with care. "I don't hate you, Sky. I'm too tired to feel angry. Now, I'm just disappointed."

"I want to make things right with you, Dave. I really do care about you."

"I still care about you too, but with what happened, I need time. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. If you really do care about me, you'll understand."

Sky wasn't sure on what to say.

At this point, Cody decided to step in. He soon walked into their field of vision, surprising the two. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help but want to offer my opinion on the matter.

"Who are you?" asked Sky.

Before Cody could answer, Dave spoke. "He's Cody. The alumni cast member I mentioned before." Dave turned to Cody. "What are you doing here?"

Cody rubbed the back of his neck. "My full name is Cody Anderson, but you guys can call me Cody. Anyways, I was on a morning jog, and I overheard your conversation. I wanted to help."

Dave blinked. "Well, I'm Dave, and she's Sky. We were on Pahkitew do you want to help us?"

Sky nodded "Yeah?"

Understanding their concern, he answered rather embarrassingly. "Well, we bear attack survivors have to stick together."

This surprised Sky. "You got attacked by a bear too?" Dave stayed silent but at attention.

Cody nodded. "Yup. The first season, and on the same day, I got eliminated. Anyways, I want to give you guys some advice from what I've heard."

Sky looked to Dave and said, "It'll be good to have a trusted outside opinion." A bit hesitant, Dave agreed.

"First off, I understand where Dave is coming from. I was head over heels with my co-star Gwen for a long time. I was understanding enough when she started dating Trent because he seemed like a good guy. When she was single again during World Tour, I really thought I had a shot with her. When I found out about her secret relationship with Duncan of all people. I just lost it for a while. After the show, I finished high school, and I'm currently in college. I had some time to improve myself such as my hobbies and my braces. Things felt better, so I understand why Dave needs some time to sort himself out."

Sky and Dave blinked at the rather good advice. "Dave, is this really what you want?"

Dave solemnly nodded and held her hand with care as he looked into her eyes. "I really like you, Sky, but right now, I need time to get my life back together. Everything is so confusing. Like I said, if you really want to be with me, you'll understand."

"If that's what it takes, I'm willing to wait," she replied.

"It'll likely take me a few months or a year at most, so I don't want you to be held back by me."

She blinked in confusion. "I don't understand."

"What I mean is that I want you to still be open to meeting new people. It would be selfish of me to keep you on edge of when I''ll be ready."

"But, what if I find someone else?"

Cody smiled at the two. "I'm glad you guys could work this out. In any case, we should get back to enjoying our vacation here.

Once they reached the camp, twenty minutes have passed. Dave had to leave in order to talk to some other friends, leaving Sky and Cody on their own.

It started to get awkward, so Cody tried to start a conversation. "So... Tell me about yourself. I haven't watched the latest seasons after World Tour."

Sky smiled and replied. "Well, I'm actually a National Athlete. One of the reasons I joined the show was to get some physical practice, meet some friends, and earn the money to help further my career."

Cody smiled. "That's really ambitious of you. Your parents must be proud."

"Yeah, they have really high expectations for me. It sometimes gets overwhelming," she replied a bit downcast.

Noticing this, Cody spoke. "Hey, that's what parents do. They want what's best for you. You enjoy what you do. Right?"

"I've been doing it since I was young, and it's a huge passion for me."

"Hold onto that feeling. If things ever get rough, just take your time. I'm sure others will understand. I'm sure you'll do great."

She blushed a bit at the compliment to her skill and goal. "Thanks." Her phone rang, and she received a text from Jasmine. She turned back to Cody. "My friends invited me to go jet skiing. You want to join us?"

"Thanks, but I still have some stuff to do. If anything, I'll see you guys later." They exchanged numbers before parting ways. 'She seemed nice.' It took him another fifteen minutes to return to his jogging route and another twenty minutes to finish it. He could honestly say that he did pretty well considering the time.

Suddenly, the bushes behind him started to rustle. 'Maybe some of the other guys had the same idea for a jog.' "You enjoying the forest?" he yelled out. A figure approached the clearing, and Cody's face paled. A very large brown bear was now standing on its hind legs right in front of him. Even with his recent growth spurt, the beast made him feel like an ant. He couldn't help but have flashbacks to his first mauling when he was dressed as a deer. 'I can't out run a bear. I definitely can't fight it. Why didn't I look up bear safety tips after the mauling!? I'm screwed!'

By the time the bear crept up to him nearly a foot from his face, a voice distracted the bear from Cody.

"Mr. Bear, where are you?! We were supposed to be looking for food together." She came upon the clearing that they were at as was a bit shocked at the scene in front of her. "Mr. Bear! It's rude to scare someone you just met." Her request made the bear calm down.

'How on Earth did she do that?' Cody finally got a good look at her. She was a young blond girl with pale skin. She also wore a green sweater over a blue garment and a black skirt with purple stockings that covered her legs.

She continued to scold the bear. "I know that they are technically on your territory, but I told you several times to not hurt them. They don't know any better. That's a bad Mr. Bear. Go back to the cave and think about what I said. I'll bring you some fruit and berries when I'm done here."

The bear with low head left through the bushes and the tree line.

Cody sigh loudly. 'Oh, thank God that's over.' He was about to thank the girl only to see no one in her previous spot. He was confused. 'Wasn't she just there? Where'd she-" Hs thoughts we cut off when he turned around seeing her right in front of him. He grew nervous at the strange look that she was giving him.

Like a confused animal, she tilted her head to one side. "That's interesting. Your aura is quite nice."

"Um... thanks?" He had no idea what was going on. She must have been from a later season.

"The color is unique as well. Not many people have such a bright golden radiance. It's quite fitting for you, Cody."

Cody was about to reply back on the aura thing, but something else caught his attention. "Uh... I'm sorry, but how do you know my name? Have we met before?" 'Is she a fan of the Drama Brothers or Total Drama?' "Also... thanks for saving me from the bear. One bear mauling is enough for my lifetime."

"Oh, my apologies. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dawn. I regret your unfortunate history with nature, but there is nothing to be afraid of Mr. Bear. They are very territorial and prefer to keep unknowns out. Also, the bees told me that you were talking to Sky and Dave."

He decided to ignore the bee thing. "Why didn't... Mr. Bear... threaten you?"

"Oh, he was intimidating at first, but we had a nice talk about honey and various tree. He's a very good conversationalist when you get to know him."

"Wow, you can actually talk to animals. I've seen that sort of thing on TV but never in real life. I hope that I didn't leave a bad impression on him."

"Oh, no. You'll be fine. He already knows your scent as friendly. I'm actually spending some time in the forest helping the wildlife adapt to our temporary presence."

Incidentally, she was saving other people from getting mauled by bears. "That's really nice of you."

"It's nothing really. I talk to nature quite often." She blinked. "Actually, are you lost? You're pretty far from the resort."

Just as Cody was about to say yes, he paused. He looked around and realized that he indeed was lost. "Uh... I'm gonna have to say yes," he said embarrassingly.

She showed no negative reaction. In fact, she smiled. "In that case, let me take you to the right path back. Follow me."

The path back was long. Cody didn't think that the natural side of the island was so big. While the sound of birds was nice, he felt awkward just walking there in silence. So, he tried to start something. "Hey. Dawn. When you first met me, you said that my aura was golden. That's a good thing. Right?"

She nodded. "Everyone has a general aura around them. They greatly reflect our personalities and intentions. For example, people with strong malevolent thoughts radiate a sickening aura. That's why some people get that uneasy feeling around strangers sometimes. In your case, it tells me that you are a positive and friendly person with a touch of youth by your addiction to candy".

Cody was amazed. The first two things could have been guessed, but the one about candy was the kicker. Hardly anyone knew about that or remembered from World Tour. "Whoa. You got that just by reading my aura. That's amazing! You're like a comic book character." Dawn's expression went to a smile, but it soon went somber. 'Good job, Cody. You made a girl sad with compliments.'

"While I truly appreciate my connection with mother earth and her animal children, some people don't have the same positive reaction that you do. My practices can come off as pagan, but modern media sometimes portray it as heresy or witchcraft. It didn't help that some of my teammate on the show saw me as weird or creepy. At least B was understanding enough at the time." She stopped walking to continue her thoughts. "After the show, I thought people would be more understanding, but some still saw me as a devil child. Before I came on this trip, a mother pulled her child away from me and called me a witch when I was helping him with the duck at the local pond."

At the end of her story, Cody placed a soft hand on her head. It was easy since she was shorter than him. Her blonde hair was softer than he thought it was. It was the sort of pat the cut her off from her rather depressing train of thought.

Her hair was some what out of place, but it fit her natural nature look. She didn't get upset, but she was confused by the action. "What was that for?"

"To get you to stop thinking that way. Not everyone is going to like you. I know that first hand. You shouldn't really care about what other people think. You and I both know that you're as innocent as..." He looked around and pointed at a flying object. "That butterfly over there."

She chuckled at the spontaneous comparison.

"I was never the most popular guy at my school. If anything I hung out with the geeks and nerds at my school." He leaned against the nearby tree, and Dawn followed suit. "I'm honest enough to say that I was harassed and ostracized once in a while." He shook his head at the memories of running away from pissed off jocks.

"It's hard for people to accept things that are different from their world view. Sometimes I think it would be better if I blended into the crowd like a wall flower."

"Perks of being a wall flower?" Good story, but not the message you want to follow. When I joined Total Drama, I tried to be something that I'm not, and it didn't work out well. The pressure from others can be hard, but that doesn't mean that you have to conform to them. If you aren't hurting others, you have the same right as anyone else to express themselves. Learn from my mistakes and be who you want to be."

"It's hard to make friends when some of them are wary of you to begin with..."

"If that's the case, then they aren't real friends in the first place."

"Yeah..." She looked to the brown haired young man. "Thanks for cheering me up, Cody." She paused before she continued. "Hey, I don't have many friends on the resort right now, but it would be nice if we could be friends. If you want..." Her voice fell silent in both shyness and embarrassment. She really hoped that the aura wasn't lying to her.

Cody did something that stumped her. He started laughing. She briefly frightened that she made a horrible mistake. It only lasted for a few seconds, but when he stopped, he made his signature cheeky grin. "Come on Dawn. You don't even have to ask. Of course, we're friends. In fact, I considered you a friend as soon as you helped me with Mr. Bear."

Her eyes slightly widened and she beamed a jovial smile. "Splendid! I made a new friend!"

They continued to walk for a while until a robin appeared and tweeted into Dawn's ear. "What? Really?" The red bird soon flew away with grace. "Thanks, Vanessa!" said Dawn as she waved back.

"What did she say?"

"Here, this way." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the brush.

It didn't take long until they reached the area. "Dawn, where are we..." He cut off his question at the sight of the fresh water lake. "Wow…"

It was a small but cozy body of water. Beams of sunlight pierced through the canopy and glistened across the surface. It looked perfect for swimming. In fact, Mr. Bear could be seen on the other side having fun. Without saying anything, Dawn took off her shirt and jumped into the water. Dawn smiled and laughed at Cody apparent blush. "Come on in!" she called to him.

He stood at the edge debating. "Uh..."

"Got you!" she shouted and pulled him into the water. She laughed for a bit before she saw Cody's head rise from the water. With a flat stare, he spits out a long flow of water from his mouth.

She got worried that she messed up... again. "I'm sorry, Cody! I was so excited after Vanessa told me about the lake that I acted on impulse. I-" She was cut off b a large splash of water to her face. When she got her sight back, she clearly saw Cody laughing while completely soaked. It didn't take long for her to start laughing too. In retaliation, she pushed Cody head down into the water and began to swim away.

Their fun would continue for a while. They even got Mr. Bear to join in. Who knew that a bear could perform a near perfect water routine? By the time they stopped, the sun was already high in the sky. It was time for them to leave. While they waited for their clothes to dry, they continued to talk to each other.

Dawn decided to teach Cody about meditation. Contrary to popular belief, meditation is a fairly broad term. The term meditation refers to a broad variety of practices that includes techniques designed to promote relaxation, build internal energy or life force (qi, ki, prana, etc.) and develop compassion, love, patience, generosity, and forgiveness. A particularly ambitious form of meditation aims at effortlessly sustained single-pointed concentration meant to enable its practitioner to enjoy an indestructible sense of well-being while engaging in any life was the perfect position for meditation, promise him to meditate together in another time.

It was a lot to take in, but Dawn was open to helping him practice.

Once their clothes dried, they finished the rest of the way back to the resort and were about to part ways.

Dawn smiled at the retreating form of Cody. "I'm glad that I got to meet you, Cody," whispered Dawn with a little blush on her pale cheeks. She didn't expect him to turn around.

"I'm sorry, Dawn. Did you say something?"

"Um... Nothing. I better get to my meditation and my other friends. I look forward to seeing you again very soon." she said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Dawn. If anything, I'm gonna get some food. You want-" He only looked away for a second only to realize that she was gone. 'Not again.' He looked around to try and find her. 'At this point, should I really be surprised?' The growl of his stomach brought the main problem back up. It was time to eat. "I'm sure she's fine. Time for that all you can eat buffet!" Cody jogged back to the hotel, hoping that the day would be good to him.


	4. the feelings of a girl are not a toy.

After everything that happened in the forest, it was time for a good meal, even with the hair wet by swimming in the lake, Cody get to the cafeteria where ask for food and a lot of candy’s, went to sit with Noah, who was reading a book as usual.  
-And Trent?-wonder for his other friend, without neglecting the view of his beloved book, Noah indicate a table behind them, saw the musician talking with Katie and Sadie, Trent ask for Cody’s help with signs, he wants Sadie out so can ask out Katie.  
“Say, Justin his outside without his shirt, do not let Katie go, only Sadie, good luck dude” that’s what Cody said with signs and moving the mouth, Trent understood the plan and do it, Sadie went away like bullet to chase Justin who already have is small fan club, Katie wanted to go with his friend to help her to be with is dreamed boy, in addition didn't want to be alone with his crush.  
-You should stop doing mimicry in the middle of so many people-Said Noah looking to the eyes.  
\- I am helping him, that’s all- Cody started eating sweets instead of real food, I could not help it, was like his sweet drug.  
-Trent mentioned to me that you would not search more girls, now you are serious a good student or something like-.  
-To the point Noah, I want to eat-.  
-Three girls have asked for you this morning, what do you plan Cody? – like an innocent person Cody raised the hands, in his life ad known of three girls who search for him, there should be a reason.  
-I don’t plan anything, swear it, there must be a good reason, who looked for me? - Before its friend answer the question, they hear a cry in agony, calling the attention of all the people in the zone, Bridgette had kicked to Geoff’s kiwis.  
-I'm tired of your stupid looks to any girl that passes in front of you and your feels of famous!, want to kiss with other bitch?!. I don't care!. We broke up!- without caring about the scene in the cafeteria, the surfer left the place crying, quickly the girls friends of Bridgette wants to kill Geoff who is still on the floor, only support by Duncan.  
-I leave from here, I will look for a calmer place to read-Noah went away, and Cody follow the idea to not end in the middle of the fight, without forgetting its sweets, buy a few things for the computer, taking advantage of that there was an electronics store at the site, a few shops beside the mansion for what is needed for teens on beach, even sold kits for the hangover. He went to his room to save the purchased when passing through the service door when hear a low cry, could not leave someone like that, flipping looking for supported but the corridor was desert, Cody open the door slowly and see the Bridgette drying her tears with a mod, locked the door so that nobody saw her like that, she listen to the sound of the door, in an second, Cody almost was beaten by a broomstick in the head, one of the few good things of the program was to have better reflexes.  
-Calm down, it is me, Cody, I'm not going to hurt you, if you want I call someone to stay with you- he didn’t t feel the indicated person to care for someone in that state, she refused with the head without seeing him.  
-I feel so stupid and pathetic-.  
-Come on Bridgette, don't say that of yourself, do you want to talk about it?-again refused with the head, continued sobbing, he caress her in the back so that she was calming down a little, then came an idea to the head.  
-Give me your hands- Bridgette saw him in the eyes with a face of doubt.   
-Do try to flirt with me Cody?-.  
-No, is seriously, I did this with friends that have been finished with their boyfriends in my school, give me a chance, give me your hand - he said it seriously and firmly in his words, she had nothing to lose, gave hands, they were face to face.  
-Close your eyes, I promise this will work-before the question of the blonde returned to talk.  
-If you fell I do something pervert, I allow you to hit me with the broom all the times that you want- knew that he would not do it but it was to take confidence, she nodded and close his eyes.  
-Repeat after me, Geoff is a moron- said Cody in a monotonous voice.  
-Geoff is a moron! –scream Bridgette with rancor and hatred in each word.  
-He is an idiot for break up with me- Cody says, as without emotion as earlier.  
-He is an idiot for break up with me!- it repeated, still spiteful but not almost so much how earlier.  
-With the time, he will see that a colossal error that he committed-.   
-With the time, he will see that a colossal error that committed-the anger had disappeared of the Bridgette words.  
-I am better without him-.   
-I am better without him– she repeated slowly, more calm.  
-I am a wonderful person, intelligent, beautiful-.   
-I am a wonderful person, intelligent, beautiful- the words made his mind would account that were true.  
-I am the kind of girl that any man would be grateful with me as his girlfriend-.   
-I am the kind of girl that any man would be grateful with me as his girlfriend-repeated, happier.  
-If Geoff cannot see that, then it his problem-.   
-If Geoff cannot see that, then it his problem-said, now had more confidence.  
-Outside there is a guy for me, one that is sweet, concerned for me and wants me to be happy-.   
-Outside there is a guy for me...-by a second, realizing that had worked, smiled and continued to repeat the words of Cody-...one that is sweet, concerned for me and wants me to be happy-they were like that position, a few moments more, calmly removed his hands, was calm and stopped crying, what a relive.  
-Do you feel better?-asked knowing the answer to see that smile.  
-Thank you for helping me, you are so sweat to me-.  
-Only not come back to cry, have fun like the others-some screams came from outside, extracting them of its small bubble, both ran to the pool zone, they encountered a disaster, was a mixture of gases of Owen when he ate broccoli and green vomit.  
\- But what happened here?-Bridgette went with the girls and Cody with the guys.   
-This is your fucking fault Scott!-cry Tyler.  
\- I only told her that I will get revenge, your saw what pathetic she looks like eating those cans of ice cream on the roof- answered Scott as if were not his fault, knowing his reputation didn't earn good gazes of the guys.  
-Tyler, you have to explain what happened, now- threatened it look Alejandro, all the victims would have to bath five times to remove the smell of vomit.  
-We went to the rooftop to demonstrate to Scott that I could jump from the ceiling to the pool without problems- There was no doubt that the only thing wanted Scott was seeing broken bones in the water, puts this type of challenges to Tyler and he will do it.  
-But we saw Zoey alone eating ice cream watching Mike as Vito kissing Anne Maria, we try to comfort her, the problem was when this idiot told her to get revenge on the bitch who stole her boyfriend, then she murmured something about commando mode, and that’s why we cover of this green thing.  
-It cannot be, Zoey in commando mode is unpredictable, and nothing matters to her to achieve its target- Cameron still had those memories of the competition with the silver carnivorous, if it had not been for Zoey good heart and their cries of girl, lived to tell the story, but a breakup was another thing.  
-Well, she was blind because they are not here, they went to another place for privacy- said Topher.  
-We need to stop it, Anne Maria can be a bitch or whatever, but we don't want to have more problems now that we come to have fun- Shawn comment was ignored by most of the guy who only went to the bathroom, Cody, Cameron, Brick, DJ, Harold, Sam and Shawn were the only guys who were searching for her with the help of the guards of the chef and the most of the girls.  
-This has to do with the famous Mike accident? -asked Cody as he ran alongside Cameron to the beach.  
-Mike had overcome the problem of personality at the end of all-stars, its relationship with Zoey was strengthened more, but one night by mistaken of Zoey, she crossed the street without seeing the drunk driver. Miracle, Mike push her away but he was hit, the major injury is in the brain, his brain suffered several injuries, now it’s all been altered, Vito is who has control of the body and we don't know as return to normality, he said don’t remember who is Mike or another personalities, Zoey and I we are working hard to find an answer but ended because Anne Maria found out and they were lovers now breaking Zoey heart, saw then together depress her too much, but now is ready to commit a stupidity-to his fortune, saw her pointed to a kind of Bazooka to the active couple who seemed ready to reach the next level below palms.  
-Zoey! Stop, Cody, give me time to get them out of here-.  
-And why me?! Cameron! Fuck me, you owe a big favor to me! -He did not know the girl in person and she have a Bazooka, goodbye cruel world, with all the courage of the world was put between the weapon and its objective with his arms extended.  
-Get out of my way scrawny-said Zoey with a serious voice.  
-Why you want to harm them? Did you see what you did to others in the pool? Stop this now-sideward saw his friend trying in vain to stop Vito and Anne Maria kissing until Cameron scream.  
-If your desire is to help those who broke my heart, for me is fine-the weapon was ready, a part of him just wanted to jump out of the fear, but...  
-Stops being so stupid! This is your solution!? Revenge?!- had injured the throat by tremendous cry that was heard in the area, including some girl who looked everything from a safe distance.  
-What do you say, scrawny? -Cody looked at the floor, there was no turning back, not knowing if Cameron did his part, sack his thinking.  
-The revenge was not leading to nothing, only an impasse, nothing changed, everything remains the same, and you have to go forward, is what Mike would like to you-Zoey said nothing, throw away the weapon, for nowhere, Zoey hit a kneed in Cody stomach, then a punch in the cheek, Cody don’t try to dodge Zoey attack, she hold him by the neck of his shirt against a trunk.  
-Cody!-cry scared Cameron by his friend, already had saved the lovers but knew that Anne Marie would hurt Zoey by this attempt to harm her.  
-You what do you know about love? You are only a scrawny boy who does not know anything about relationship, don’t interference with my plans-there was silence in a few moments.  
-Being honest, I envied the relationship you had with Mike, a relationship so strong and that exceeded all the adversity, even with the problems of personality of Mike, you were on his side, maybe I never had a girlfriend or something, I blinded myself for something that was not and could not have. Now I am not looking for love, I believe that I am not destiny to have a real love, but you for those memoirs that you have the fortune of having, don’t give up, I am sure that Mike wanted it of this way-she don’t say anything, Cody only hold on pain of kneed, had no force, was going to fall by the dizziness but Zoey what subject with their arms to media fall, help him to get up but gave him a hug while his hand was on his hurt cheek.  
\- You are a fool, but thank you for stop commando-Cody not removing the look of surprise.  
-Zoey! Cody! -Approached Cameron running, the Geek is reloaded in the trunk with the arm on his abdomen but smiling.  
-Sorry, was the head again, and the worst thing is that it was Scott who gave me these ideas, I have to apologize to all by the vomit bullet-.  
-it doesn't matter anymore, you should wait to give you the good news, there is still possibility of bringing Mike back, just wait for the internal inflammation to finish and we can work in a way bring him back-the words of Cameron glad Zoey, she is only cleaned the black paint of her face and a tear.  
-Do you still hurt? –ask Zoey to Cody, of course hurt like heel, but faked a smile to not make her feel bad, they were back to the hotel to fix the disaster.  
-Where from did you extract this vomiting bazooka? –ask Cody now walking in the beach with Zoey and Cameron.  
-I extracted it of the wine vault of the chef, there was many weapon but they all were for practical jokes, something must be planned-said Zoey remember enter in to chef home.  
-Cody, we must add to Zoey in our group of League of Legends, it has ability to help us pass the mission-said the ex-bubble boy, Zoey seemed embarrassed by the fact of playing video games, the fact of coming from a small town gave her much free time, was not an addiction but occasionally played.  
-I don’t know, if the guys find out that there is a girl with us, the chat only would be asking her to a date-doubt was dissipated to seized neck with a key fight and look would Zoey with a smile, felt the threat on his back.  
-Ok, you are in, Cameron add you later to the group-satisfied, broken the key, the trio laughed a while, continued talking until a voice was heard behind them.  
-Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson- here was only a person who told him his full name apart from her angry mother.  
-Continue without me, I see you in the mansion later-Cameron pull Zoey who seemed to doubt, on having rolled over, it saw it after a lot of time.  
-It’s been a while, good to see you Sierra- was the only thing that occurred to say to her, she was not doing anything and that made him very nervous, Sierra was so unpredictable.  
-Codykins...-approached slowly, fuck, what to do now?, would no longer have the freedom to relax without fears to take care of personal belongings of her best friend in the program and personal stalker.  
-I so so so sorry! -I now had several signs mark in his mind and several questions by the unexpected apology from Sierra, what was going on?.


	5. I change, please understand

Chapter 5: I change, please understand.  
Everything was so confusing, Cody just wanted to have fun with everyone, but now, Sierra is in front of him apologize for something, what is going on?  
-I don’t understand Sierra, something happens? –  
\- Cody, I have missed you so much since you went away of the show, when I investigate where you live in Vancouver, I was really anxious to see you again-Sierra speak too fast but I understand her.  
-That explains the letters and the edited photos? -she nodded, embarrassed.  
-What I am trying to say is this, I apologize for all the uncomfortable moments you pass in season three for my fault, I just want your attention, that guy who didn’t t care nothing more than having a good time, attempting to flirt with a girl at any cost and despite being attacked by a bear, continue smiling...-.  
-Sierra, you don’t have to apologize to me, you explained all in Alberta, you're my best friend and that will not change nothing, even if you use my socks in an altar-the answer for his fan was a kiss in his forehead.  
-No more, Codykins, there were people who made me understand that I showed you my affection in a bad way, not more harassments, not more jealousy, not more of that, now I am your friend, but I will fight for more, promise-with that, she ran away, leaving him alone and thoughtful, Cody just sigh, if she wanted that type of relationship, would have to wait a while, a promise is promise, Cody walk to the hotel to meet Cameron and Zoey, in the way saw Sam and Dakota taken from hands, Sam had the fate of thousands of guys want exit with the popular girl of the group.  
-Relax darling, I already block from Facebook the guys that just criticize you, you are my teddy bear-said Dakota comforting his boyfriend.  
-It does not bother me at all, it is just that you deserve someone more attractive than I, a nerd with a video game addiction-Dakota kiss Sam in the cheek.  
-Your changed my way of seeing the appearance, when I was a monster your accepted me, none of that pretty faces would have accepted me, I love you - decided to leave the partner alone, was impolite to spy on a couple in intimacy, walk to a wharf, Cody felt attracted to see the scenery and relax, already there he stretched a little bit.  
-Boo-a voice behind him scare him, for a few moments he fights to maintain the balance to don’t fall to the sea, then hear his giggles, turn back to see her, Gwen.  
-You should see your face, you're still a fearful Cody-he just scratch the back of the head, it was a little uncomfortable even when everything had already happened.  
-Yeah, what do you want, is weird when you talk to me-Cody don’t want to be rude, but is the true.  
-I just want to thank you for talking with Courtney about us, in the morning we talked and we back to be friends again, she left the game to control her, and all thanks to you Cody-good news to hear, felt proud to join a broken friendship.  
-Both are good friends, I saw all your interaction on the plane and in the TV, will be bad that for your friendship with Court be destroyed by Duncan or the game-without knowing, he created a uncomfortable moment by naming the criminal.  
-Duncan... I made a mistake dating with just for the look of bad guy, his horrible what I did to Courtney, and with Trent, his obsession with me and the number nine scares me too much, I think I don’t have luck in dating thing.  
-You made mistakes, that doesn't mean that you can't find a couple, but for now, I recommend as a friend to forget topic and relax, go to have fun with the others, you deserve-Cody step at his side ready to return when a sentence stop him.  
-Do you want to go out with me? -Cody just flip the head stunned, should have listen bad, Gwen only smile.  
\- I'm serious, your helped me date with Trent even if you liked me, now helped me to return my friendship with Courtney, I think that it is time to give you a chance-sincerely Gwen expected to see him happy and celebrating, but only saw it change to a face that could not understand at all.  
-You really believe after all the time I in love with you? I know you used my to still in the game after what happen in Greece. I finish with that love a long time ago, I don’t want a couple now, and If you want Trent, please don’t do it. Trent is in love with Katie, please leave him alone-Cody leaves the place a little anger inside, now alone, Gwen think about the mistaken of rejected him in the past, behind that annoying guy was the perfect guy for her, with the help of Courtney, will try to have a chance with Cody. She he did not know that it would bring problems with other girls, including his best friend.   
Cody enter to the central hall of the mansion, saw a group gathered in a table, was tired but decided to made a look.  
-What happens? -ask to see the Chef with the face at the table while Alejandro and Heather celebrate winning something.  
-They managed that the chef bet the control of the island, they won-said a sad Ryan, hey had played a game of casino, it wasn't fair, but that game had it dominated, not wanted to highlight but it not slated holidays a couple of believed.  
-I want to play against you, double or nothing-he stood before the table, with a serious voice and determination on his eyes, but tired.  
-The nerd challenges us, that’s pathetic, well, what we can bet? -wonder entrusted the Latino.  
\- if I win, everything will be back to normal, without any effect against both of you, if you win, all we will your servants for the remain time of the vacation-many complained but Noah and Trent calmed them down.  
-Trust in Cody, he knows what he is doing -.   
-I hope that the courage OF your friend don’t cost all of us a shame-complained Emma with little hope.  
-Ok, we'll play black jack, let me be banking-.   
-As you want-the black jack is considered a game of luck pure, or it is thought, the game start.  
-Card-Cody ask with all calm, quickly around the table, all quickly was seeing the game, even the chef who put all their trusts in the geek-  
-21-smiled Alejandro like Heather.   
\- 19-shot the cards and were scrapped, the game continuing and little by little the tabs of Cody were few, he didn’t win any round, all had resigned to be servient.  
-Is the last round but the game is over-.   
-you know, this game is one of the few casino games where the player has an advantage, the bank is always obliged to draw another card if it is below 17, so that likely to pass, but that don't to happen, what a luck of you, well, I play-this surprised the couple, surrendered without seeing his cards, secure gave this explanation to not be so bad with the other.  
-Its over-said Alejandro showing his cards.  
-Yeah, this game is over-Cody shot his cards showing the Ace and King of Spades, surprising all the people.   
-With a Black Jack automatic regain two and a half times what you wagered, so I win, finally-yawn boring, if he had left the game was is so boring and easy to him.  
-Impossible, what did you do? -Heather demanded to know.   
\- I called count of cards, Noah, please explained all, I am lazy right now-.  
-In this game in specific, it is used counting the cards in accordance with its apparent value, the letters of 2 and 6 cost one, those of more than 10 it is less one and those of 7 to 9 are zero, you do an inventory of the letters that go out this way mathematically to know the probability of which it will go out later, a strategy that both we share and create-.  
-Used... math... that's trap! -Alejandro angry stood with his hands on the table.   
-no, cheating is to shuffle the cards as you did with me and the chef, you've made this game more easy-Cody stood smiling, he could finally leave the manipulator in ridiculous.  
-Shit, not only Jose have a sexy girlfriend and I use Heather all this time to better tan him, but my mom prefer her, and now I lost with this nerd-seeing what he said repented, when Alejandro turned to see Heather only received a blow to the kiwis and crushes his face on the table before she go running, Cody follow her, asking to himself why is too generous, he ignore his friends and to the girls who had left even more interested in him without knowing.  
-Do not run so close to the shore! -Cody scream, was very dangerous.  
-Stop follow me Dork-she scream to Cody, in a false step on the earth broke making fall, barely Cody was able to catch her, but with his hand wound, by force began to bleed and the pain was excruciating.  
-Just drop me, I have already had enough-demanding but with sadness hidden in his voice-.   
-don’t say a bull shit! be as you are I will not drop you! -he said all but don’t have any force left, both fall but Cody protect her with his body to avoid any hurt in the crash in the water, Cody help Heather to exit to the sand, his hand was very injured and the pain is more now.  
-I am not going to say thank you for what you did dork-she said proud as always.   
-I am sorry for what happen with Alejandro, but with that attitude did not arrive to any side, a lot of people it does not matter that you are popular-.  
-Just leave me alone-he not had time to discuss with her, need to go the nursing fast, only he asked that she had more care, when he leaves, Heather smiles with a new idea.  
-Now I understand why girls want to that loser from nowhere, it would not bother me entering the game to get my anger down, I will have Cody-Heather was unaware that small part that Cody woke up in her to save her form the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews please ;)


	6. 10 types of drunken girls in love

Chapter 6: 10 types of drunken girls in love.  
Cody came out of the nursing after a couple of hours, it was afternoon so is time for the go to bed, but when he opens the door to the mansion, saw a party for his victory, all congratulated him and told him that the chef organizes the tonight dinner on his honor. The weird part is when was embraced with a hug by the girls that he talks in the past less Heather, was a giant buffet, but the waiter forgot the chocolates for the girls, Cody decide to go to the kitchen to help the waiter, took the first package that saw and distributed to the ladies, thing that he regret in the near future.  
-Wait a moment, I go for me laptop-said Cody to his friends, the mansion was big therefore to come from the meetings room to its room take time, after he opened room and take his laptop but the lights of nothing turn off, activated those emergency light bulbs that were red.  
-What tha…- worried, ran back to the meetings room, when he is been close listen the screams of the guys come from inside, the chef was pulled to the floor facing Cody, inside literally was the hell of this world, wait a minute, all the girls, drunken? had not even start to drink when they were already drunk, Emma forced Noah to use him as a horse, Taylor threw all things to Spud and Rock, Shawn was cornered by Jasmine with a bat, Cameron was in fetal position in a corner and Trent, oh my fucking god, Katie made the John Cena move on a table, poor Trent.  
-Run for your life boy, be careful with the girls outside, no please, NO! -could not help him, the chef return pulled back inside and the doors close in front of him, left a small package of chocolate, the same color that he brings to the party.  
"Chocolate with whisky, with this the girls become drunk so fast?! "didn’t hesitate to go away while it could, with the lights out he didn’t see very much, before raising the stairs, it stumbled over something, or rather someone, it was Zoey dizzy in the ground.  
drunken girl #1: The K.O  
She takes a few minutes before falling into deep unconsciousness by the substance, is quite vulnerable to not be able to defend themselves.  
-Zoey?! Are you ok? -of course not, but have to ask.  
-The floor moves… -she murmured, it could not leave her in this state, had to go to the area of the women's rooms to leave her in his room, as he could, Cody load Zoey on his back and began walking.  
-Where are we going? -ask Zoey weakly.   
-To your room, I need your key to enter-.   
-perverted-said Zoey before falling asleep, way to the area illuminated by the red lights, passing through the bathroom when Cody hear a whining, fuck, leaves Zoey on a sofa, would only come and see what was going on, the only time you would come to the girl’s bathroom, just open the door and saw Dawn sitting in her meditation position but with hypo.  
-Oh, is beautiful aura, Cody-laugh slightly moving the head.  
-What are you doing in the bathroom? -wonder surprised.   
-Hip, I wanted to go to the pool to see the birds, hip, but I came here floating-  
Drunken girl #2: the adventuress  
She has the worst sense of direction possible, ending at the opposite side to his destination, easy to lost in any place, unfortunately is when his adventurous spirit is in the highest point.  
-This is the bathroom, but doesn’t matter, I need to take you to your room-trying to reason with her but was useless.  
-Follow me golden aura, we go together to save mother earth, the stellar adventure is waiting for us-like Dawn can do it without falling down, Cody caught her when she fell, but her lips stuck in his neck, cold, calm down.  
-You are my cosmic pillow-thank god she falls sleep, went out of the bath, good luck his rooms were nearby, only take the keys, leaving Zoey and Dawn on the bad, close the door and walk in the direction to his room when he listens a crying in Sammy's room, come on, he couldn’t ignore the crying a girl, Cody knocked the door and it was pushed by the blonde crying in his shirt.  
-Cody ignores me-cried stronger than before, my ears hurt.  
-I do not ignore you, we speak yesterday and we will see the plan of the prank tomorrow-before a second past she was smiling.  
Drunken girl #3: the sensitive   
she changes more quickly of humor that when is in their days of the month, for her, everything you want to say, even not say is motivated for cry or smile, to who have the bad fortune of take of her... good luck.  
-Really? -now is face with face, to close.  
-Y…Yes-he said nervous, now Cody is drowned by a hug between the breasts of Sammy.  
-He cares about me! -she releases him and return to his room, poor Cody went away the girls room as soul that takes the devil, didn't want more situations with drunken girls, he hears a glass breaking, was a guy shoe, the story that shoe could tell.  
-Cody! Cody! Cody! -Kitty gave small jumps while she is shaking, seemed to have an attack of sugar, he had already lived but knew that was not the case.  
-Don’t do that, it is dangerous-with the left shoe, move the piece of glass in a corner.   
-Let's play to the trapped! -cry Kitty but more far.  
Drunken girl #4: the happy  
No one knows where She takes so much energy, it was as if she had caffeine instead of blood in his veins, scream, jump, will run as dog without belt, be careful with her.  
“When in hell she came up the stairs!?" he had no choice but start to follow hear around the place, Kitty stop in a second, thanks, Cody’s lungs are burn.  
-Load me as a princess-said Kitty happy.  
-NO! -his word counted for nothing, battling loading to the girl that faithful to his personality took several photos, only that it was so dark that the photos are in black.  
-I have a game for you-had an idea, please that worked.   
-What is it? -wonder Kitty excited.   
-Is simple, both are going to our rooms and we stayed there until morning, if you win, I will have do what you want-.   
-I will not loss! -she leaves running away, well, it works perfect, but the relieve was broken when he feels a girl arms and a pressure in his back, why me?! Only were chocolates, did not deserve this punishment, flipping the head saw Bridgette with a big smile.  
-¿Bridgette? -wonder with hope that it would be good.   
\- Cody...-the tone of his voice was deformed by the drink, something that put you to think that it was not the surfer-I like you.... -no please, piety.  
Drunken girl #5: The oversweet.  
Is a bomb of love with his objective, will hug you, will consent you, and will stick to you like chewing gum on the shoe, she repeat like broken ribbon of audio she likes you.  
-Your skin is soft as a baby-with all the lived up to now, the cheeks of the poor geek were totally red, felt the hands of Bridgette passed in his back, had no option to run away, hid in a corner, viewing her pass, was close to its room, the safe place, but to see the door open was not a good signal, open the door to see with the few light showed his things thrown by the whole place, someone was inside.  
-Codykins... - like a horror movie see Sierra with a smile of pure psychopath.  
-Do you want to play the violation? -.  
Drunken girl #6: The sexual pervert.  
She is direct and will go to the point, try to have sex with you as any cost, will have an imagination of a porn film with many toys for his comfort and pleasure, becoming you his personal sexual toy.  
-Sierra, stay back, I have a phone and not doubt in using it-simply pathetic, his face of terror was evident, brought memories of the aircraft, bad memories.  
-That's the spirit! -with a scream of seven-year-old girl scared by a clown, better ran away than be a sexual toy, damn alcohol, never would drink, Cody came out to the courtyard, dark but alone, or so he thought.  
-Stand there and give me twenty flexion-came out of the shadows Sky with penetrating gaze.  
-Sky, calm down, I'm Cody-was hit in the back with a whip that will know God where she gets.  
-And that is why you give me twenty flexion, you are too weak to be my boyfriend, I will make you strong or you will pay, down! -.  
Drunken girl #7: The sergeant  
this sadistic output of some imaginary army, you become his puppy to his orders, say no and you will be punished, say yes, you will be punished too, all ways you be hurt, there is no escape.  
-Yes Sir-Sky slap him.  
-I am woman, delayed mental-scream in his face.  
-Yes Lady Lady-another slap.  
-Yes lady-repeat Sky angry.  
-Yes lady yes-and again.  
-Yes lady-scream Sky.  
-I don’t know what to say-Cody ask to any god for mercy.  
-Say it good soldier! -   
-Yes lady-said it well, but anyway was hurt.  
-But I said it well-.  
-That’s for you remember-she obligate to do the twenty flexion could hardly with his soul and his mind is on the verge of collapse.  
-Look, is Dave?! it feigned surprise, without hoping that really the boy had achieved to escape from the hell, to having seen it, the athlete prepared his whip, she caught like a lion, weary way was feeling bad for, well not completely, inside the mansion again, it came across with Heather who seemed not have any effect, but he did not want to speak with her.  
-Why you see me?! -she screams to him.  
-Don’t see you-Cody answered, bad idea.  
-But you spoke to me now-Heather hit the boy in their noble parts as did before Alejandro.  
Drunken girl #8: The violent  
She converts any things in reason of fight, everything is bad for her in his state, but not messes with people stronger if not with weak or of good heart, will be drunk but uses the brain.  
By pain and fatigue are passed out, just listening to the steps move, doesn't know how much time passed when he woke up tied to a chair in a dark room, just illuminated by white light.  
-Eh…what the fuck now?! -treatment of escape but it was useless.   
-Quiet Cody, is only a game, you choose option A or B, for the good ways or use chloroform-said Gwen, really, what he do to this world?   
-Is there not an option C? -.  
Drunken girl #9: The sexual sadistic  
the title says all, you will suffer if you fall in his claws, use everything to satisfy their need for you, only pray to be able to sit in a week.  
-Now remain calm-she sat down on him and touched his hair, very close, this was too much.  
-Can I move my tongue between the gasp of your teeth’s? -it is over, no miracle that someone save him, the from nowhere heard when Courtney the pushed Gwen away from him.  
-that crazy, let me will help you-released it from its shackles and Cody hug her in thanking his salvation, idiot to think about to be safe, she took the hand and did what less thought, put it in one of his chest.  
"whoaaa?!" his face was a tomato with this.   
-This will cost, perverted-took the face embodied what face to face.  
Drunken girl #10: The bipolar   
It is difficult to describe her, she wants to kiss you until the tiredness but do not know how, and that will make your touch her to ask as payment a kiss or something more, the worst thing is that it is capable of change of humor in a second and then pretend that nothing happened.  
-What are you doing? -.  
-Your lips look soft, let me prove it-began to approaches more, I could feel his breath.  
\- Stop-beg Cody, was a nightmare.   
-Don't be scared, is just a kiss-said with the voice distorted, to within a few centimeters of the lips of the geek, was pushed and crashed against the wall, Courtney pretended to do nothing, the worst thing was that all the girls to be found before they entered the room, approaching as zombies to its prey, murmured things, without hope stuck to the wall and beg.  
-Let us calm down and talk about this, mercy. let me go, what I will do? stop, please, help me!, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -is now morning in the island, the boys were sleeping in all areas of the meeting hall. Cody half woke up and saw everything, so confuse.  
-What a party last night, I only remember go to my room and then...all white, I feel it was a nightmare, my head hurts, I need to sleep a little-he fall sleep like a rock, all the girls was gathered watching the ground without saying anything, aware of what last night.   
-Here nothing happened, right girls? -all nodded and remained in silence, some thinking on what they did suffer to Cody, would have to find a way to amend their error to be quiet, although the does not remember anything.


	7. Chapter 7: I care about you, as your friend. (Cody POV).

Chapter 7: I care about you, as your friend. (Cody POV).

The awakening in a table in the meeting room without memories of nothing confuse me so much, much more the glances of trauma of some, Trent said that saw him running to see such hell to the rooms, but don’t know more, and by some strange feeling, told me is better in this way.  
-Would someone to seen the girls? -ask Devin more worried about his girlfriend, despite Carrie almost killing him by a jealousy attack caused by a fork.  
-We must demand a form of apology with all of us, a favor by every guy that hurt demanded Scott, several guys nodded.  
-But what kind of favors? a massage or sleeping in the same bed-it was clear the difference which had with favors with the girls, some perverts thought in the second option, sincerely, I didn’t care, no memories of last night, no traumas, no favors to me.  
-Whatever, the important point his this, everyone has a feeling for a least one of the girls, but only five of us now have a relationship with Geoff and Alejandro break ups-said Duncan.  
-And it’s said by the gentleman who cannot decide on one, you cheated Courtney with Gwen and almost you do the same but inverse, you try to cheated Gwen with Courtney, in national television-said Alejandro, I know he would try recover Heather, then Geoff admitted that the life of famous corrupted him and would obtain the love of the sufer back.  
-Is international now Al, and translated into more than ten language-clarified Harold.  
-After much thought, it was my mistake to fall into the charms of the princess when I was with Gwen, she is more of my style, so I am going to get back Gwen-said Duncan, stupid punk.  
-I am glad to hear that, because if you try to date Courtney, I will break your face-said Scott ready to fight with Duncan, DJ and Rodney stop them in time.  
-But dude, she just uses you as part of the game-said DJ taking him from the arms.  
-And that is what I like most about her, I already forgiven Courtney for that drawing with me having a rat tail, in fact, I would have done the same thing if it were not for detail that was my first girlfriend, but for sure, if I see someone flirted with Courtney, he sleeps with sharks-threat Scott  
-Calm down both of you, we made errors with our girls, so, I propose to join force to bring our girls back to our side-said Geoff, who on earth would join to his group?  
-Hey cowboy, do you think what those seeking to conquer also receive support? I don't think conquer Kitty with my bad luck-speak a little pessimistic Mickey, in the show it was clear that he has an attraction with the cheerful girl, but it was nothing more than a speculation so far, until now.  
-When Mickey had 13 years, he tries of give a flower to a girl, but a bee came out of the flower and peak inside of his nose, from then, he has phobia to the honey and the bees-speak his twin Jay, with other of their typical stories of bad luck.  
-That gives a lot of pity, I say not but between men’s we help us, account with our supported but we not give you many hopes-told Alejandro, pulling out a small smile on Mickey.  
-I also need help! I need tips to conquer Sammy, between her and her nasty twin, I prefer to try to go out with her, but she reject me, what perhaps this cute face is not enough for her? - approach Topher, in his generation of competition there was not too much to choose from girls, he supposed to needed a partner to be more famous and the only viable options were the twin which was very nice, I didn’t meet Amy before, but I know she is very mean to his sister just because she born first, he was ready to prank her.  
-Sammy is the type of girl that you occupy to understand her very much to have a chance with her, it will be a long and hard work but with our assistance, will work-a group of men, good that had many love, but for my eyes, just means problems.  
-Just be careful with Amy, she tried to disturb his sister all the time, even pretending to be her-warned Shawn, one of the few lucky guys with girlfriend.   
-The mole in Amy cheek is the only visible physics differ, but with makeup she can easily hide it-good point by Cameron, dating with Sammy would have several hurdles.  
-I think I will also join, because I get tired of the sexy brunette, I want to have that redhead with a flower, for some strange reason I feel attracted to her-to know about the accident, did not know Vito have some fragments of Mike memories, but Zoey will not be happy at all.  
-I admit that she has charm and is very pretty, but she is a very weird and strange, not to mention his appearances of nothing, why did you like her? -asked Duncan, B take a long paper that touched the floor with all the goodness of the natural girl.  
-I didn’t have to read all the list, both were friends in the program so you have an advantage, but in addition to become vegetarian and live in the forest, I have no idea how to help you, as well as the fundamental problem that you don’t talk-B was a genius, but even to a genius, will costs win the heart of a girl, more if it is someone so solitary as Dawn.  
-Guys, after thinking for a while and thanks to the psychological help that I received in the infirmary, I am going to give Sky another chance, only I hope that she should accept my apologies-said Dave, after you did yesterday to her, you can fuck yourself.  
-Dave... I don’t believe that she forgives you for what you did yesterday, you tried to stab her in the back-I said a little aggressive to him.  
-Cody, I know what I did, I want to thank you for knocked me out in that moment of rage, I was so blinded, but in the nursing, Nick me taught the road, by that will return to fight for Sky-Nick besides nurse was a psychologist? and for treat to someone to such grade as Dave, should be of the good ones, how he could end as an intern of Chris?   
-I doubt very much that Sky want to talk to you again, you already broke his heart yesterday, so be careful because if she doesn’t hit you, I will hit you in the face again-the laughter of Alejandro and Duncan interrupted our discussion.  
-Sky is unlucky enough to appeal to two skinny without condition, she is an Olympic athlete and deserves a men better than both of you, but just see Dave fail, we will try to help you, and Cody of course-.  
-I would like to see that fight, two unsuccessful fighting-said Duncan made fun of us, I am tired of this crap.  
-Don't worry, it was in the same way that this loser defeats you in Greece, I don't need your help, Sky and I are only friends, if all of you guys are going to continue with this, see you later-I ignore the screams of Duncan and leave the meeting room to my room, only to see a disaster, I only sigh, later I will clean the room, I go to bed looking at the roof, then I grab my necklace and read the message, what should I do now? the sound of message of the cell phone extracted me of my thoughts, what? it was a private number that was giving to a location in this island, it was inside the forest, I did not have anything better to do, so still knowing of the possibility of a prank, I went to the location, with phone in my hand, I walked to the forest, no idea where is this places, it was not until I come to a see a secret thermal waters between the vegetation.  
-So that was only this-I look at my cell phone by checking the location, very rare but that did not matter know, some hot waters will rest my body, so I remove all my clothes, to put me in the hot water, what a relax, until I heard voices come from the other side of the rock which divided the small lake, carefully, I approached to take a look only for blushing seeing a group of girls, my friends in the water, naked.  
“What?! What are they doing here together? This is bad, I have to get out of here before the girls saw me and think I am a pervert again, I can go back later" as the bad luck was now on my side, I slipped with a rock, making so much noise that I call the attention of the girls, hearing voices approaching I go into panic, run was not an option now, got into the water to hidden, there saw a connection of a pit on the other side, it enough large for escape, that good was be slim, I throw a little rock to create a distraction, then swim and came out to another small lake thermal, saw all the girls breast and body in the water, oh god, that was too much to me, listen voices to the other side of the like, then quiet, that was close, but still a problem, I am naked and don’t have my clothes.  
"Only expected that they will not find my stuff" thought calmer, it was strange, never thought to see her friends in a group, even Heather, Courtney and Gwen in the same group, weird, Dawn who is so lonely was there, Sky and Kitty also, too strange, I think a lot of the possibility of, a new group of friends, but is too big and different of each other, what will be one thing all the girls like?  
-Cody? -from nowhere I saw the girls see me in bikini, I only have my necklace, nothing more, for my torture or miracle, all have bikini, Zoey is green, Dawn is purple, Sammy is red, Kitty is orange, Bridgette is light blue, Gwen is black, Sky is white, Heather is brown, Sierra is yellow and Courtney is gray.  
-Hahaha, did you also know this place? I am sorry! I only took my clothes and leave you alone-try to act as normal as possible, I run and put my shorts under the water, I don’t care is too hot for my skin, I have to go, but when I feel a hand on my shoulder I knew it, I am too death.  
-CODY!!! -goodbye cruel world.


	8. We like Cody, but he...

It had already dawned, the boys remained sleeping in the meetings room after the hell of last night with the drunk girls, speaking about the girls, they are assembled in groups in different places to speak about the shameful things that they do having been controlled by the alcohol, what is more surprising his was that there were ten girls who harassed the same boy in the same night, the poor person was Cody, that in spite of having escaped from the room, he was torture, the good news was that such age the trauma that his memory erased the memories completely, but that was not removing the fault, after Cody help them with his words and support, was not just.  
-I feel bad, I made Cody charge me up to my room and only call him a pervert-said Zoey regretted.  
-Space adventure? what I was thinking, and the worst thing was that I stick to his chest as a baby when he tries to let in my bed-Dawn had to apologize for his horrible behavior with Cody.  
-He avoid that I have an accident when I was with my hyperactivity, but he had to run behind me for a long time-Kitty had to speak with his sister to ask for tips on how to calm the guilt after a drunk, after all Emma also torture Noah on more than one occasion by this anger attacks.  
-Almost drown Cody with my hug, after supporting me with my crying-Sammy knew that it was the fear that Cody ignore her, she don’t want that.  
-What a shame, not only I touch his back, also said weird things, I glad that Cody escape-speak Bridgette, omitting the part in which said she likes Cody.  
-I try to hurt Codykins....I try to hurt my Codykins....I still have this dark side on me-Sierra was hugged itself, repeating the same words again and again.  
-What a shame, I tried Cody as a slave and I slap him in the face without reason-it was true that she should help him with his physical condition, after all, Cody ask her in person to be his couch, but not this way.  
-I try to lick his teeth when Cody was helpless, I am pleased that Courtney hit me before committing a folly-said Gwen relieve, how she got all the stuff to tie him to a chair?  
-I put his hand in one of my chest, only to kiss him, stupid instincts, without forgetting what we made to him all to the final-Said Courtney sad, after that, Cody could end in a metal hospital.  
-I don’t understand why you regret so much, he not have memories of nothing, I take advantage of the time to beat him for letting me in embarrassment yesterday in front of everyone-none one believed Heather's lie, if she will not be important for Cody, why would be here with them, Dawn got up of his place attracting attention to the other girls, his expression was too serious.  
-I think I know a good place to discuss the topic, please go by a bathing suit and I see me in five minutes in this place-she was leaving to the other confused, but decided to follow her, to pass the time were guided to a thermal waters hidden inside the forest.  
-I like Cody-with these words out of nothing when the other began to enjoy the waters, all the girls looked Dawn with the eyes closed and with a blush on her cheeks.   
-Dawn? -.  
-I am not afraid to say it, Cody is a very nice guy that is concerned about the other before himself, his goodness and joy in his soul is something that had never seen, even when he hides a sad past that still cannot overcome completely, he hides his problems to the others to not worry about him, Cody hate that, but I want to be the light that illuminates the darkness in his aura, that is why I would ask you to stop these loving intensions with Cody-had a hand in his chest, imagined the smile of Cody in the water.  
-I do not like that dork lover of sweets, do what you want with him-said Heather deny.  
-So that you see the aura of all of us, you know that is impolite to see the feelings of others with your powers, but you're right, Cody avoids any conflict even if he has to pay with his body, he helps me to open my eyes when I be depress by the change of Mike, I have to move on, Dawn, you are a great friend but I do not think leave Cody without fighting-admitted Zoey watching his friend.  
-I believe what darkness do you mean, Cody told me a little when he found me on the beach, know that you are alone, without anyone, I can understand that feeling of pain, I am very sorry, but I will be in Cody side has his girlfriend-speak Sammy with a bit of fear but said his feelings for the boy.  
-Girls, you are great people and I don't want this to destroy our friendship, but Cody is a sweet guy who helped me when I felt more vulnerable to break with Geoff, we never shared in the program because we are on separate teams, I am determined to be with him-now was Bridgette who confessed their emotions.  
-I made two serious mistakes when I preferred the guys who were not for me when I had Cody beside, who sustained that pain in a long time, even helped me to have a relationship with Trent, forgive me, but I would like to correct my mistakes with him-not many could agree with Gwen, but the third is the good one according to everyone, no matter what others think.  
-Gwen, each time that we form a friendship between us something appears to complicate it, so many insults and blow that Cody suffer along the program and he do not save any rancor, with some small general corrections will be the perfect boyfriend for a C.I.T, that the best win-the best friends got his hands in a sign of fair play.  
-Hmmp, say what you want but I don't feel something for Cody, I just wanted to show that I am more beautiful to have to that nerd-even if Heather did not admit it, she is blushing and remember how Cody protected her from the fall to the sea.  
-I should be offended, I was who love him since the first season, when no one paid attention to him, I have more right than any of you, but I have to prove all of you that I am indicated to be with Cody-Sierra crossed arms angry.  
-I also like Cody, we have a lot in common, but I think that the best thing would be he decide with who want as girlfriend, that is why I propose that the first to get a kiss from Cody and have a photo, will be his girlfriend and none may intervene, is fairest-the proposal of Kitty was well received by all, at that moment all hear a noise from the other side of small lake, by instinct, the girls covered his breasts, possible a perverted, all walk to see but there was nobody.  
-Calm my friends, just was a squirrel that fell from the branch-Dawn knew that it was none other than Cody who was escaping, but not understood how he could found this thermal waters, they decided to get his bathing suit ready to go when they encountered nothing less than Cody Anderson, only with short and a necklace, saw him very scared by thinking that they beat him by pervert, Courtney take his shoulder to calm him down but by reflex pushed Cody away so a rock does not hit him in the head, It was Justin, who had a knife in one hand and a gun in his pocket.  
-Justin, calm down-said Cody try to calm him, but the anger was visible in Justin eyes.  
-I should be the one that had the girls behind me, I am model, not a nerd and skinny as you-Justin attacked with his knife but Cody was dodging them with difficulty, push Justin to take some distance and disarm him, Cody had a great cut from the jaw to his left cheek.  
-I don’t have any idea what shit are you talking about, calm down and talk about this as friends that we are-said Cody but it was in vain.  
-Shut up! they must be beautiful but it has no brain, some are left and only seek comfort in you as Zoey, Heather and Bridgette-Justin connect a punch in the jaw, sending him to the ground, slowly stood up, no intention of fighting.  
-Also there are the prostitutes who think about how to win the love of anyone for their own benefits, such as Gwen, Courtney and Sky-now was a blow in stomach that left Cody of his knees.  
-And don’t forget about the rare and solitary person as Kitty, Dawn, and Sammy, without forgetting your stupid fan Sierra-now Justin connect a kick in the face leaving Cody in the ground immobile, the necklace is now in the water, the girls are too scare to move, Justin took the knife and was prepared for stab him.  
-So long Cody-girls closed their eyes to not see, hear nothing saw Cody hand bloodstained, the same hurt hand, Justin toward force but the knife was pushed away.  
-Speaks of the shit out of person I am, my mistakes, but never insult to my friends bastard-Cody uses is head to hit in Justin face, taking advantage of the distraction to stand up, Justin try to hit the geek but Cody seemed not to take importance, since he was dodging the attacks or block with his arms, something change on him.  
-Cody! -the girls try to help him but scream to not interfere.  
-Those that left you say are people very strong, your or I understand the pain that passed, this goes for them-connect a hit with his left fist directly in the nose, which had broken.  
-Those prostitutes according to your stupid brain, only have taken bad decisions, I sure that they find the right person, so close the shit that comes out of your mouth! -now with his hand cover with blood hit Justin in the stomach, both fell to the ground and is slowly stand up.  
-Those rare, are the most special people that I know, only that nobody understands, but I do, and...nobody insults my best friend!-connect a punch in the face which was responded to by the model, kicks and blows were received by both, until both fell by fatigue.  
"You can do it Cody, I believe in you" was the thought that shared all the girls, to the see as they sand up of backs of the another, turned for the last blow, the fist of Justin step above the shoulder of Cody, while his punch impact direct in the cheek, such was the hit that sack a tooth, Cody took the weapon of Justin pocket pocket and said to him.  
-Your really are an idiot, to use a gun of bullets of gum, I made a promise a long time ago and I do not think break it, I am tired of the rejections that only ends hurt me, so say to your group of idiots that they should not hurt my friends, now, if I shot in the head, sure I would be in a coma with luck-now was the gun to its own head, began to rain, a large black cloud was over the island.  
-Cody stop! don’t do something crazy-all the girls came out of the water to stop the boy, active the trigger but only a white noise, the gun had no bullets, Cody stand up looking the sky, throwing the gun, rain wetting his face, some red drops fall to the ground.  
-Justin would not be able to hurt to such a degree, the weapon was never charged, was only to intimidate me, should return to the mansion, with only a bathing suit will be sick, I am sorry but could help to bring Justin the nursing, I need a time alone-the voice of Cody was very off, this brought him bad memories of his past, I grab his necklace and go away.  
-Cody...-none one follows him, he lost among the trees with hisr things, they were concerned about his physical and emotional condition, Cody reach to a cave to shelter from the rain, land a campfire with a few trunks, he reloaded against the wall watching the rain, leaving thoughts flooded his mind.


	9. A strange dream.

Chapter 9: A strange dream.  
Honestly did not know how long he had been watching the rain in that cave, more than one-hour insurance, but Cody was not comfortable recalling all those words that his former colleagues whispered.  
"Is pathetic".  
"The poor dude was humiliated in television".  
"Who needs a madman of the computer?".  
"His parents are so stupid as him".  
"I heard that his father is an alcoholic and beaten him in the past".  
"He will never have a girlfriend".  
"If it was not for his fame, would be a nobody" see those words in my mind was horrible, there was a moment where I got sick and tired, I start running, didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to run away from those thoughts, ever faster, no more, no more please, when Cody recovered the conscience of his actions, had jumped a fence, rolled a few meters until stay looking up to the cloudy skies, all that spontaneous energy was gone as fast as wine, felt more relax, I laugh a little bit of his bad fortune, if it was not for the pain of the blows, he would fall sleep right now, without matter the drops of rain that were mostly blocked by trees, he got up and gave a glance around him.  
"Where am I?" asked internally, suddenly everything was covered by fog, which only revealed the trunks of the trees, take your cell phone but didn't have signal, shit, finish in a strange part of the island that has no signal.  
-Hello?, does anyone hear me?-not lose anything with trying to find someone in the area that will help him to return to the beach with the other, walk but not found nothing, from nowhere, in front of him, a light appeared among the fog, seeing that figure of light with female body, he noticed a detail.  
-Do you have the same necklace that I? -the figure only laugh, a very cute laugh, then run away from him.  
-Wait!-could not reach it, was too tired to keep running, he reloaded with an arm in one of the trunks to retrieve the breath, the light return to appear on his back, still breathing, he turn over to see that silhouette, it was definitely a girl with long hair and white dress, only smiled but could not see more of his face.  
-What color you want to be?-his voice, something was familiar but could not identify it, felt confidence.  
-I do not know, I never thought about it, but...-.  
-Rainbow-.

-Excuse me?-the rainbow is not a color, the girl approached slowly to him, face to face, still nearby could not see his face, only her smile, creating a strange sensation on him.  
-Your color is not defined yet, but you will decide very soon, when you make your choice-Cody was so confused but feel calm, the girl put his hands on his cheeks before he could answer, certainly, and with the heart a thousand per hour, so long, no, he had never felt this.  
-Concentrate on your life goals, will take you to a happy with what your heart desires, but you should allow it, which owns your necklace, indicate your final color, Cody, Cody... Co... Dy........... C.......... O.............. D.............y……..-suddenly he felt that he run out of air, getting up quickly, already it was night and it was following in the same cave that before, the rain stop and the fire was off.  
-A dream?-it was the logical thing, everything was a dream, but something kept him very curious, that girl, his words, would have no case go back to his mental world, I had to go back, stood in front a puddle to see my face, definitely would have a scar on the cheek, no bleeding anywhere, only dry red spots, step time to get to my room, was midnight so that everyone was asleep, had to be careful to not generate noise, nothing more I enter and your cell phone bombed with messages so many person knew, did not have time to read all the messages, changed clothes and read the more important, Trent, Noah, the girls and to his surprise the guys of the group of have a girl to any cost, apparently the rumor of his fight with Justin had spread all over the place like wildfire, I confirm to Trent and Noah that I am ok, that he would explain everything tomorrow in the breakfast, also the girls but only by separate, strange to Cody, but not refused, only that would organize to avoid problems and not leave anyone planted, and at the end...  
-YOU ARE DEAD CODY!!!-each one of the group of idiots me with text or voice messages, with a photo with all the girls in the water thermals, in addition to that would avenge Justin, had to guess that not only want a fight with him.  
-Farewell calm holidays-grab his laptop to distract a whole thing time, tomorrow would be a very tired day for Cody, so should rest a little and work on his personal project before that this whole thing consume him entirely.


	10. Take care of nature with Dawn.

The light from the rays of the sun woke me up from my sleep, yawn while I stretched my arms by my craze to use them under the pillow ended up numb, half sleep gave a look to the clock when I realized an important detail.  
-I'm late!-if not I in time, Noah will say to everyone that suck my finger up to the age of 12, main causes that have a gap between my teeth, combined with some incident which was not worth remembering, that is something that even Sierra didn’t know of him, Cody ran out with only one shoe and putting itself a gray open jacket with blue shirt and another pair of jeans, ran ignoring Lindsay and Tyler that were kissing as almost always, already it was a custom of them, on the way, saw his best friends in a table apart from the rest.  
-He is on time, pay me-said Trent to Noah who gave him ten dollars with some discomfort.  
-It doesn’t matter, the important thing here is that the killer of models explains this-Noah revels his cell phone with the photo published before, even without flipped I felt several looks to his person.  
-Listen, it was only a conscience that I found the girls on the water thermals, I did not know that Justin wants to make a scandal, then he insults the girls and I cannot contain myself-Cody try his explanation sounded convincing, already desperate to leave the issue of side and eat the eggs.  
-You must take classes of martial arts, break a nose and a tooth to anybody is not easy-said Trent trying to bring fun to the subject.  
-Even I didn’t know how in hell do that, my body moved for himself-Cody was very pacifist to fight with someone, but blow to Duncan in Greece and the beating he gave to Justin, nobody want to anger him anymore, something good.  
-Listen to me Anderson, I don’t believe that you don’t want to fine a girlfriend, I give a shit about you, but the sister of my girlfriend is on this issue with you, if Kitty is depressed, Emma will do so and if that happen, oh my friend, you will pay-never have to mess with the girlfriend of Noah, never.  
-Calm down dude, everything is a misunderstanding, so relax before you throw me your book in my face-a not very convinced Noah back to his seat to continue with his reading, something from the 17TH century, a good way to put Cody to sleep if he had to read that.  
-Trent-.   
-Noah-.   
-Cody-three different voices called to the small group, Emma and Katie were ready for their double date, oh yes, Trent got Katie to go a date with him, they would walk along the beach and would give the girls a surprise with a song played by Trent and surprisingly Noah would sing.  
-See you later, good luck-said Cody before going with DJ who is looking for him.  
-DJ, good to see you bro, what’s up?- both were greeted with a clash of hands.  
-You need to make me a favor, I bring this food for animals at the farm in the forest, but the chef just ask me to help him with the dinner, you can help me with that, please?-said DJ pleading with that look that you could not tell no-  
-I don’t know…-.  
-I will make you fifty mom candy’s just for you-.  
-Where am I going?-at the speed of light, Cody was already pulling the cart with great energy, the sweet of mom DJ, are so delicious, homemade little cakes with vanilla and chocolate that just thinking about it makes me water in the mouth.  
-Just follow the dirt road from there and at the end you will reach the farm area, thank you so much-Cody run away shouting happy to the forest, without knowing that it was the plan of DJ for something special.  
"Good luck, my friend" thought DJ before going to spend time with others, pass some time until Cody came to the area indicated, had rabbits, butterflies, bears for his bad luck, among others, of nothing all started to make noises, as if they were excited.   
-... huh?-so that animals are so active, might be that....  
-Good day my friends, today you are very happy and with energy-to his back appeared Dawn with her normal clothes.  
"I knew it, only she can understand the animal’s feelings" he thought of leaving the race and leave at the sight of the girl.  
-Cody?, I ask DJ to help me with bringing the food, why do you bring the food?-ask Dawn confuse.  
-There was an emergency in the kitchen and chef asked DJ to help him to cook the dinner, so he ask me to help him brought this food- Cody explain the situation with information he knew, Dawn now seemed concerned.   
-I see, the problem is that DJ was going to help me to take care of the animals today, I'll have to do it alone.  
-Don't worry, I'll help as I can, just you take care of the bears, you know my fear-Cody scratched his back of the head waiting for a answer.  
-It is not necessary Cody, I've done it many times before alone-.  
-I have no problem, this way I clear my mind of the problem of the photos-Dawn decided to accept Cody help, good that his performance was good, yes, DJ decided to help his best friend to winning the love of Cody.  
-Thank you very much, might you begin for feeding to the rabbits and giving water to the birds?-.

 

-Sure, not problem-so that while Cody fed to their respective animals, Dawn was in charge of the bears, which were the most difficult to satisfy, he felt a connection with nature and the life, something completely different from what he was focused, but more relaxed and calm, then they began to plant some plants, Cody had a purple cloth attached to his head to avoid to have dust in the hair, several birds rested on his shoulders, Cody gave them to eat and the birds fly away, and both watched as they flew in the distance, a great natural spectacle.  
-Beautiful, your aura can attract animals more docile-commented Dawn with the view in the sky.  
-Really?, the closest thing I've had to take care of a creature have been Pokemon in my phone-Cody is a huge fan of Pokemon games.  
-Hey Cody, don't you think that it is very hot here?, I know, I go for the drinks-Dawn gave a quick run in such way that his blond hair started to pass near to Cody that turn back to see her, seemed astonished just to see his face.  
"I knew if change my shampoo into natural plants with sweet aromas would catch is attention" thought Dawn happy but the only thing she got was that Cody sneezing.  
-I don’t think so, by the rain makes it colder than yesterday, but thanks for the water, I am thirst-Cody scratch his nose before start to drinking the water.  
"¡¿How could not notice something so obvious?!" Dawn knew by the aura of Cody that had become somewhat dense, but she didn't expect so much.  
-Well, I end here, if you do not need something more, I will go back with the other-then a white noise began to hear by the place, altering the bears.  
-Something is causing that Mr. Bear and his family become angry!-scream Dawn desperate without note that a bear tried to attack her from behind.  
-Look out!-Cody push her away so avoid going hurt by the bear claws ending, ehhh, facing Dawn's panties.  
"C-cute" were white panties with a happy cartoon bunny, obviously blushed like Dawn, but the roaring of the bears brought them back to the problem.  
-I can't control them, the only way to reassure them is to sedate them, but I can not to hurt my friends, even in self-defense-the only options was climbing trees or running away, but no option took the problem in the long term, especially someone who can pass through the area can be injured, Dawn tried to speak without success, forcing her to put themselves in a safe area, at that time was when he saw it, a loudspeaker with B arranging the details, he seemed desperate, something definitely goes wrong.  
"Now I understand it, B wanted to get me out of the way with a bear that attacked me, the white noise altering them, if he put it to a certain frequency only the bears would attack him with his friendship with Dawn, but the sound is so annoying that are dominated by wild senses, damn bastard, believe that a genius like B can fall so low, I must stop him right now" the distance wasn't much, quickly I think with a small branch and a broken rope a very makeshift slingshot, took a stone and hoping that their virtual reality games had helped him with his aim shot, giving in the center of the loudspeaker, generating an explosion, B was covered with dust, to see single view saw dozens of angry animals around him, all we know what will be his punishment, Dawn had come out of the safe area to hug Mr. Bear.  
-It is okay, I'm not upset, you were provoked-separating from her, Mr. Bear also hugged Cody as a thank you, without knowing the fear that he has by the bears.  
-A little help here-Dawn laugh of Cody fear face.  
-Enough, returns with the others to home, come back tomorrow at the same time-with light roar, the bear gone with his family, leaving two teenagers alone.  
-Thank you Cody, definitely you are a fantastic guy-.  
-It is not for so much, only I am lucky guy, that’s all-Cody laughed nervously for the compliment.  
-You know, makes me sad to know that after this we will not see you again, with my social problems and my parents that left me living alone in and a tree house, of course I have my animal friends of the forest that I know as a child, but I will feel alone again-Dawn start to depressed, look down, but Cody look her up with his hand on his jaw, seeing dawn eyes with serious.  
-What about DJ?, what about the other girls?, what about me?, you have more friends than before, yes, perhaps we are separated by hundreds of miles apart, but you know that somewhere we are to you, we can speak for messages, video calls, it is not the same but you will not feel that loneness, search for people like you, there will be silly people who criticize you but I assure you that you will always find a special person for you, only to break that barrier, be the Dawn that I considered a great friend-with the inspiring words that came from nowhere, Cody start to walk away a little, ready to go when feel the cold hand of the girl to stopping him.  
-Hey, I think...-Dawn slap it on the cheek without notice, Cody was stunned, speechless.   
-That's why you see my panties-said the girl angry.  
-I…umm--now was a kiss on the lips, this was my second kiss counting which gave me Sierra in Niagara Falls, but the first I correspond, Dawn lips taste to grapes and blueberries, were only a few seconds before we separated, I like a stone and with my hand on my mouth, still feeling that flavor and texture, she was blushed, contradicting his pale skin.  
\- Dawn...-.  
-I like you very much Cody, do not answer me now, but think about it please, I hope the universe help me to we still be friends-with these words she got into forest, leaving Cody more confused and impacted, for the first time, a girl he had been confessed, but then recalled his promise, at bad time, would have much to think about was the scene toward the area of the beach this, hidden among the trees a light is revealed smiling, this was only the beginning, Cody deserved to be happy again, as it was with her a long time ago.


	11. Making a joke with Gwen

My mind is a disaster now, a girl not only have not only confessed his love to me, a few moments ago, also kiss me, am I in an alternate world where everything is perfect or is a bad joke? Just come on, I am Cody Anderson, someone who was not achieving that any girl even was looking at me with these intentions, without any attractive physicist to be emphasized, and in my current situation, but also that dream with a ghost girl continues to cause me too many doubts, feel have met that girl before, but somehow something doesn't make senses, well, now I'm on the beach to be alone, or not, I saw Harold fishing in a small wooden bridge without doing anything, maybe if I talk with him for a while calm me down so I can think better my situation.  
-Hello Harold, why are you fishing here?-there was no response, Harold was too concentrated, so much that he was unaware that the fish had chopped the hook.  
-Harold, the fish already stung-.  
-Not yet, just wait-the seconds passed and the line began to move more.  
-If you are going to catch it, it will be better that you attract the fish right now-I believe that Harold does not understand the basics concepts of fishing, which was confirmed when he switch the shank to me.  
-What... Ahhh-of a pull, the fish almost throw me out of the bridge, fuck, it was definitely big one, at least Harold helped me a little bit.  
-I have enough-with combined strength we managed to pull it out, it was I who catch the big fish, was big but also ugly, so ugly that scary Harold, who was running screaming like little girl, leaving me with a fish that neither wanted to have, without a purpose to let the fish die, throw it back to the water, but not before spitting out a kind of strange silver earring, I took it and with nothing better to do, I decided to follow the trace of Harold’s foot in the sand.  
-I am not going to catch that demon fish again, gosh, I almost die-Cody saw Harold hiding behind Leshawna, his girlfriend who could not contain the laugh together with... Gwen.  
"Just when I didn't want to be one of them" I thought a little irritated, though it was fun to see Harold scary for a fish.  
-In the first place, I was the one who sack that fish, besides, that fish wasn’t so ugly to get scared and run away-I said a little mocking of, after all, would who's frightened by a fish? Minimal my fear of bears has senses.  
-I know, but is my Harold, it is good to see you little thing-Leshawna speak with the nickname that she put me from the first moment we meet, I just hope that not referring to that part.  
-Good to see you too, now explain why Harold is fishing if there's free food in abundance-and I say that seriously, not even Owen could eat as much food in a day, but still,only a quarter of all the buffet is eaten by him.  
-What happened was this, we went to the bridge to talk a while when a fish jumps out of nothing and took one of the earrings of Leshawna, Harold wanted to show is strong side trying to catch that fish all morning, but it seems to be frightened after all-Gwen explain to me, although, I notice her differently, no, I must be still altered.  
-And this explains why that fish vomit a silver earring, it is slightly sticky and stinks, but I return it to you-I threw the earring to my former team-mate of the first, who kept it, in that someone threw to him an egg rotted in the head of Harold, who not more than Duncan that he likes to fuck us, went away not without earlier devoting myself a threat spending his finger for its neck as if he was going to decapitating me.  
-Gosh, not again, just when I just bought my new glasses-complained Harold cleaning with is shirt their glasses.  
-Oh, oh, that punk come too far, now he will pay that-.  
-Wait Leshawna, I have a better idea to take revenge for Duncan for everything what it has done, I never thought to use this prank but he deserves this-I said with a bit of malice, it was time to put an end to another idiot of the group.  
-Are you going to make a joke Duncan? if so I am in-said Gwen said smiling next to me, I don’t take a lot of importance now, Leshawna and Harold also entered the plan, between more better.  
-I remembered this idea when I planned to a certain topic, I think it's time to put it in action, pay attention, I need to get these things-.  
.  
.  
.  
Duncan left the main room heading to the swimming pool, thinking in the form of leave Cody in ridiculous for stealing the attention of his girl, later he would meet with the others to talk about it.  
-Duncan, over here-call Gwen to his surprise, sitting at a table with a few drinks and a sandwiches on the table.   
\- Well, well, look who repented to stop talking with me-approached a little mocking her, Gwen endured the urge to hit him with the chair, but the plan is first.  
-I'm sorry, I thought more about that silly of Courtney that you, so I invite you to lunch, is your favorite sandwich and we talk about how to fix things to be in a relationship again-with that Duncan fall, they talked while ate his lunch, for the fortune of Gwen not step or twenty minutes when that happened.  
-Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom-with that Duncan was trying to not run to draw attention, Gwen take his communicator with a smile.  
-Goes directly so you, as we plan-.  
-Well done girl, go to get the viewers, while we take care of him-said Leshawna before cutting, the gothic don’t lost any time and start to the work, Leshawna had been responsible for locking all bathrooms nearby, leaving only the option a portable toilet that nobody used, Harold pretended that came out of the bathroom with calmly.  
-Out my way nerd-.  
-All yours my friend-once entered, did the sign so that Leshawna and Cody will help it to moor cables about the door so that it could not go out the garbage, it was not necessary to worry if Duncan try to escape, Harold had already taken charge of this detail, spent a few minutes, Cody moored the main cable to a 4-wheeler that obtained of those who existed in the entry of the beach to drive along the island, listening to the screams of the delinquent, Cody and Harold opened the door a little to greet him before that.  
-Sons of...-closed the door before finish is insult, gave the signal to Leshawna give a turn with the portable toilet being dragged by the vehicle, then arrived to the control point where Gwen was waiting with the other for the surprise.  
-I recommend you all to clog the nose if you do not want to vomit-to get your friends with the bathroom, put him in front of all and opened it, revealing to Duncan covered in feces and still attached to the chair, many laughed while others are bypassed by the smell of shit that emanated.  
-This will demonstrate to you what happens if you prank my friends-the group was congratulated shocking the hands, Duncan trying to leave to beat them but couldn’t.  
-Sorry but you can’t stand up, I put super glue on the chair so you can enjoy all the time in the bathroom-said Harold smiling.  
-You're so stupid to not realize laxatives that I put in your food, best joke ever, thanks to Cody- said Gwen climbing to the 4-wheeler with his friends, while recording the joke for the internet.  
-You will pay for this dwarf poor wretch-.  
-Sorry dude-Cody only say goodbye with the hand as a sign of derision, while he pressed a button to activate bombs stink, before go laughing all that he could, a little later Gwen and Cody decide to stay in the beach because Leshawna and Harold wanted to celebrate it in private, Leshawna went away not without giving a wink to his best friend so that her had courage.  
-Really you are a genius for the pranks, I didn’t know that thing about you-Gwen start the conversation after a few moments in silence.  
-Was only a crazy idea, I wouldn’t have done it alone, was very fun give him a lesson-by his nature personality, Cody smile, thing that advancement the declaration.  
-Listen Cody, already know that not have been very good with you...-.  
-Gwen, you already apologized, and I forgive you, there is nothing to discuss-interrupted Cody facing the sea with seriousness.  
-Let me finish, what I want to say is that I was a fool for everything what I did to you, Cody I like you!-there was silence for a moment.  
-I hate the people who lie to herself, so stop-said Cody without look her.  
-Do you think that I would play with something as sensitive as this?! I'm being honest, I decide my feelings, if you hate me just said it-.  
-Is that it makes no sense to me, what did I do? In what did I change so you saw me in that way? Do I have something special that Trent and Duncan don’t have? You…ah-when Cody approach to confront her, stumbled over a branch, falling down on Gwen, for his bad luck, his hand term in one of the breasts of the gothic, it got frightened immediately, tried to remove its hand and apologize, but Gwen stop him.  
-Never felt this, only hear it, I will show that this is not a lie-.  
-Gwen... wai...-Cody felt his lips, years ago, would have been a dream come true kissing Gwen, but now he didn’t know what to think, finally know the taste of that lips, a combination between pears and melons, corresponded by internal momentum for the final moments of the jiss, feeling always accelerated pulse of the girl, spreading, Cody dropped to the ground, looking at the sky in total shock.  
-Now you understand, I don't want to sound bad, but I can recover that feelings you have for me, I beg you think on this-with that Cody was leaving he said not a word, very confused, later went silently to the library to read some books of advanced programming, that always distract him of his external problems, but destiny had not done playing with him, was just beginning.  
"Only shows him that you truly love him, only give Cody time to think, it will not be easy to process, but at the end everything has a happy ending" thought in Leshawna word, when they were alone is same day, he only hoped that his advice work, does not want to lose someone, many less someone so kind as Cody.


	12. The advantages of being a Geek with Courtney and Zoey.

The only sound of the solitary library were my typing in my computer, there was quite obvious why nobody would come here in holidays, a perfect place for my solitude and distraction, I pass to the next page of one of so many people books of advanced programming of games in classic PC format that I have interspersed in the whole table, three months ago an announcement went out to design a video game and to be able to present it to an important company in Japan, I was thinking to finish the design after the meeting with my friends, but I decided to do it now to relax about everything what is happen to me today, I was not lacking very much but also I need the opinion of a friend, who studies in San Francisco and he is employed at small independent projects, after one hour, he finally answered me in the Facebook chat.  
F: I just finished reading your draft.   
C: And well, what do think?  
F: Is quite clear, will fail the first stage   
F: There are errors in basic concepts in your explanation and the game does not call much interest.   
C: You're too honest that hurts me.   
F: Stop thinking like someone in high school, these people moved millions of dollars with only speak.   
C: I have it very clear, that is why I want your opinion.   
F: Why me? you should also ask Jonathan or Matt   
C: I can't, both are in final exams, they will not respond any messages in a long time.   
F: Oh yes, I forgot that, also tried to find an artist that you support with illustrations for a better explanation.   
F: theme aside, what will you do about Lucy?  
C: I don’t know, but I don't want to think about what happen that night   
F: understand it but you time is short before she leaves, is up to you Cody, I have to go, enjoy your reality show meeting and hope to see you in San Francisco with the gang in a few months.   
* Finn has been disconnected *  
"Oh fuck, so I have a lot of work to do before the deadline" I recharge in the chair sighing, didn’t expect to be good, but to see so many corrections in the document was depressed, I take my seconds before returning to work, that until I hear the fall of several books, which call my attention, think that I was alone, when I turn my gaze to a table behind the shelf, see Courtney asleep with several books and its electronic agenda, it seems that I am not the only one who is studying in the middle of a party, try to take one of the books to see the topic that she was studying something related with the lawyers of insurance, apparently touch by accident his skin or saw me that she woke up, from nowhere Courtney hit me with an encyclopedia in the abdomen, who says that the books may not be a weapon?.  
-So this was your plan pervert?-.   
-Huh?, wait, look around you-beg in his knees, to see that she was in the library and not in its room, immediately felt a little embarrassed.   
-I am sorry, but that happens by been curious-not expected more, still had that proud side.  
-Do not worry, only that the next time I are near you, I will use plastron of catcher-.   
-Please do not be dramatic-.   
-I say this because I think you broken my pancreas in twenty pieces, just wanted to know that are you study-Cody stood still with the arm in the abdomen, damn book of laws.  
-It is a guide for the admission test and location of my ideal university, I have to get a good result in order to...uh-Courtney appeared to lose the balance a second, was held at the edge of a chair.  
-Are you ok? you seem somewhat dizzy - said Cody worried, something is not right.  
-Is nothing, I am a little tired, what are you doing your here?-seemed to be working hard.   
-I am working on a project for a competition but...Courtney!-Cody manage to catch her before before Courtney fell to the floor, now breathed fast and with eyes closed, he put a hand on his forehead to confirm his suspicions.  
-You are burning in fever, don’t demand yourself so much when you are sick-.  
-It’s nothing... leave me alone... dwarf-Courtney road a couple of meters before charging in the wall, enough reason to Cody to the infirmary, was far away and his physical condition was not to it to carrying her on his shoulders, but there was no other option.  
-What... are you doing?-Courtney is now reloading on the back of Cody, took her legs and he started running, I had to get before his arms cannot hold her more time.  
-We are going to infirmary whether you like it or not, punch me in the face and studying when you are well-the seriousness and concern the guy did she did not argue, only closed his eyes tired by the fever, came out of the library as fast as he could, which Courtney breathing in the neck is embarrassed too, continued until he saw someone to help him.  
\- Zoey! I need help!-Zoey, having seen the situation, run direct to them.   
-What happens to Courtney?!-.  
-It is very sick, she wanted to study without care about his health, and now it is burning in fever, help me to take it to the infirmary-with the weight share, arrived faster to the infirmary, where Nick was on guard, with only see the C.I.T condition, requested that the placed in the bed.  
-She needed rest for the next few hours, with intravenous medicine she will recovers quickly, now I ask both of you to leave so that she rest-took time convince Cody to go, walked away concerned with Zoey.  
-Don't worry, she will be fine-said Zoey.  
-I know, what worries me is his stubbornness to accept that she can't do everything perfect, I do not want to think what would have happened if I had not gone through the library-.  
-What were you doing in the library?-.  
-I worked in the design of a game for a competition but still needs improvements in the beta version-.  
-Mhh... I have an idea, you can show me your game and then we can play something-it will be the first person apart of my school friends to show my idea, was a little embarrassing for me, but still could not say no to a girl with that smile, I just nodded.  
-Come on, come on-Cody encouraged Mario with the remote control in his hands, spent a bit of time, both were playing Mario Kart on a television connected to the screen to his laptop, with sweets brought by Zoey from the shop.  
-No, no, damn it, damn blue shell, always to end-Zoey had won with Luigi at the end, she celebrate while Cody lamented his bad luck, now had to pay for obeying a demand for Zoey, the cinnamon challenge.  
-Now that I remember, you should not be with Cameron in the pool with your other friends-the question makes Zoey blush, confusing Cody more than before, didn’t know that Zoey and Cameron talk about Mike possibilities to come back and a special talk about the geek.  
-We talked in the morning but had that go with Ellody, they became very good friends, wait here, I'll go as required for your punishment-Zoey stuck his tongue in mockery mode as he went, Cody consolation ate a white chocolate.  
"Despite what she going to do, I don’t remember the last time I have such fun with a simple game like Mario Bros, much less with a girl, I hope Mike returns to make her happy" he thought seeing the screen with the points of the race.  
AH!-that scream, it was Zoey, I jump the table to see what was happening, saw Vito trying to touch Zoey, for the struggle, their leagues along with the flower were on the ground, with a knife to threaten her, Cody came up to a shelf of books with a bottle of water, all the plan is improvised.  
-Leave her alone!-as a wrestler launched against Vito, which did not expect that, leaving Zoey free, spilling the liquid in both, she wanted to help him but he point something with the look.  
-You are pathetic, I will make you a favor when nailing this in your ass-the smile of geek disconcerted Vito, scarcely he could avoid the knife with its forearm.  
-Lesson of physics one, the water is conductor of electricity, and the body is greater part of water, this will hurt-Zoey shot a weapon of electricity that had stolen also with the weapons of the Chef when she was in command mode, to be in contact both electrocuted, Zoey hit Vito with a chair in the head, blinded by rage, he pushed directly to the stairs leading to the basement, rolling and falling.  
"... ah... my ankle" she try to get up but could not by the pain in his ankle, from above, Cody launched a stinking bomb that had in his pocket, a discarded idea of his joke to Duncan, under full speed to open the service door which had extra two steps, this bomb was very powerful and would not have time to escape.  
-jump!-Zoey jump falling on Cody, but the door closed, Vito raise the tab to see the wick out, followed by an explosion of smell so strong that fainting.  
-That was close, Cody!- position was embarrassing, he had landed on the face of Cody, her butt was on Cody’s face-  
-I can’t breathe-.  
-Sorry-after that it was an awkward moment, the room had no light, all is dark, could barely be see each other.  
-Mike will not return, with the blow to the head there is nothing to do, was the only thing that didn't have to happen but I happen.   
-Zoey, I am very sorry, this is my fault, if I would have reacted better...-he blame himself, this whole situation was his fault, in a way.  
-It’s okay, the possibilities were very low, now I should follow forward-Zoey is came in silence crawling to Cody by back, with his head in the wall, Cody his lost in his mind, in that black zone.  
-Still…I am only an idiot...apparently...- no term of punished himself, when he turns is head, Zoey kiss him on the lips, Cody didn't know how to react any more in this situation, that sweet strawberry taste was like an only type of candy, corresponded the kiss, many hate him by kissing a girl like her, which left him restless was that something pass to the mouth spreading, the moment.  
-Calm, is a sweet, sorry for this, but I can’t hold it anymore after what happened, I do not think is necessary tell what that means-fortunately, Cody cell rang, which could distract themselves, with good news, Courtney had improved and awakened, with rags they left the library to not smell the stinky air, help Zoey support in his shoulder by his injured ankle, both said nothing along the way, Cody just asked for time to think about it, Nick took Zoey inside of the infirmary, while Courtney was charged in the wall looking him with a bad humor, ask him to followed her by an area connecting between the forest and a slope overlooking the sea which leaving Cody more nervous of being alone with her.  
-Before you start yelling to me, I'll tell you that I don’t regret having brought you to the infirmary-replied resigned but firm, looking her to his eye.  
-honestly, don’t know if you are so stupid or too kind-she approached and give the electronic agenda-is a permission to use programs for your project, but if you say to someone that I was nice with you, your die-Cody could only smile with concealment while read the list and signed the permission with his full name and email address.  
-I promise to make good use, thank you very much Court-the girl looks away while receiving back the agenda, was when she notices something come from trees direct to Cody’s neck, she tackle him.  
-Who is there?-wonder looking to the forest, where left nothing less that boyfriend in all-stars season, Scott.  
-I don't want to hurt you sweetheart, let me hurt the perverted worm-said Scott with a control on his hand.  
-Get over it Scott, understands that I only used you for the game, I would never go out with anybody who delivers to me a ring done with the drawstring of his own shoe-responded with seriousness the future lawyer, when felt pressure in his chest, she saw Cody fainted by be feeling those breasts in his face.  
-Perverted!-Courtney unleashed his fury with a slap that make him away from her, Cody could be aware of something hidden in the bushes, but the necklace had come out of his neck, which is realized by the farmer.  
-This necklace looks that it is valuable to you, it would be a shame that someone destroyed it, this teach you don’t take what is mine-are slowly pointed to the collar with malice.   
-I never belonged you rat!-scream Courtney angry.  
-In that case, I make sure of that later, now…!-Scott and Courtney were surprised to see Cody put his healthy hand protecting the necklace to be crushed, Scott kicked him in the stomach an start to fight, Courtney did not understand how Cody could defend with one hand while the other stay inside of his pocket, was receiving blows or was avoiding them, she wanted to help but he stopped her with the arm, she had to admit it, with that look and its scar in the cheek (remember Justin cut Cody cheek, now have a little scar), making him more attractive.  
-I have enough, time to put my plan in action to go with my new acquisition-Scott smiled but was beaten many times by the bullets of paintball that came from a machine, Cody sack his hand from the pocket showing his cell phone to Courtney with a smile, were several codes but highlighted the word "hacked".  
-A gift from a good friend, just select an old electronic machine, keep pressed the button and ready-that was the reason why it does not draw his hand from the pocket, should thank the slap to view the paintball machine, made to one side putting the foot so Scott fell to the sea, but held to the edge.  
-Enjoy being shark food-Courtney step the hand of Scott, leaving him to his fate with his greatest fear, Cody see relieved that the necklace had no damage, saw his cell phone when receive a message.  
-What?!-was a contract for the grooms with Courtney, were 56 pages of things I had to improve, I now understand a bit what Duncan pass with her, to arrange its hollow in the teeth, to do more exercise, to stop using ugly clothes, when I sign this?.  
-I Do not give you this advanced programs for free, you should have read the small letters Cody, or he should say, darling-small letters, the special trap of lawyers.  
-But it was without my consent, we also haven't done anything to be in a relationship-the solution was very simple, she takes Cody's shirt and bent down to kiss him the bipolar and stubborn Courtney, which many fans consider her as the competitor with better body, wanted a relationship with him, WITH HIM!, tamarind with a hint of nuts were the flavor in my lips.  
-There you have your proof, I have to go back to my studies, I wait for you tomorrow for breakfast Cody-leave Cody immobile see to the nothing, to the any magic force or god who was giving him this day, Cody Anderson only had a thing to said to him.  
“Stop making my dreams of the past true that I don't want live now!”


	13. Playing sports with Bridgette and Sky, also...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?!

The irony and the destination could be like a kick in the crotch repeatedly, what an idiot kid that entered in Total Drama to fulfill his dreams of fame, but everything was harder than he expected, fame brought him more scandals that personal money, a stalker was not as he thought having Sierra using their toothbrushes as pacifier on the plane, and his greatest fantasy, having several girls in love with him, was the worst part, only thought about his benefit, but now, his mind was like a tornado of sensations and impasses, fuck the world and its imbecility.

-I don't know if be a lonely nerd again will be the best-murmured Cody for himself, so concentrated in his mind that he did not listen to the warning scream, being tackled by someone.

-Ah...my appendix-realize where was his hand, in an area very intimate of a girl, withdrawal of quickly taking advantage of the fact that the girl was recovering from the fall.

-Stupid rock...uh-the girl this time was the blond lover the surf and the dolphins, Bridgette, when she sees who had been encountered and being so close to his face, only push Cody away.

-I did not know you fear my face-said the lover of candy's pretending to be offended.

-it's not that, I was warming before getting to the sea, but a stone ruined the routine-Cody would swear that god liked playing this type of pranks to him.

-I know the rocks can be very treacherous, are you going to surf?- the question was very stupid, the blonde brought her swimsuit for surfing, but was part of his personality.

-Yes, I need to clear my mind of everything that happened to me these days, would you like to join me? I can teach you-offered Bridgette.

-No thanks, I do not bring my swim suit, also I do not believe surfing is for me-said the geek with honesty.

-Come on, it's like riding a skateboard, only be without wheels and in the water-its unique experience in the skateboard end with one foot twisted in the middle of a park, in a failed attempt to be cool, not gave him encouragement, but he had to give a try to not make her feel bad, let his things and shirt on a big rock, would only be a quick lesson, already in the sea started in a very small wave, shivering as gelatin to avoid falling, Bridgette could not avoid to laugh by how he looks like, she grab Cody's hand to help him, but an electric sensation swept her body, causing her to lose balance, cause both falling to the sea.

-Sorry, my fault, let's try again-said Bridgette hurried, without giving Cody time to talk, they do it again, only this time they continued with hold hands, Cody more concentrated in enjoy the moment, while Bridgette focused on the guy, pity that the moment was broken by someone who launched a shell at the head of the surfer, who fell to the sea.

-Shit, at least she will not interfere, if I don't have her, nobody would have her!-scream Geoff in another surf table going for Cody, who with more intelligence crouch down and push the party animal to the sea with him everything was surrounded by water, and suddenly a shadow appeared in front of him.

"No, please, I will be good" fear gripped his body to see that face, for inertia punch with his knee to the shadow abdomen, he recovers consciousness to see that he had knocked out Geoff, push him slightly so that the current will take Geoff to the shore, swim to Bridgette that was unconscious, with his force came to the shore, to his fortune and relief, she reacts immediately, coughing out the water.

-Are you aright?-ask Cody.

-I am fine…-with only look at the body of his ex, she beginning to angry.

-Bridgette, calm down, not worth it…uhh-with all what its arms passed not could hold the extra weight, now she was on top of him, the rages disappeared to feel a warm feeling, that feeling of putting your hands close to the fire in a winter day, this was new to her.

-I need a good massage in my arms...ehh...Bridgette, I cannot get up if you do not do it first-laugh nervously seeing that she didn't move, oh no, this was a bad sign…oh.

-That was for cheer me up in the maintenance room and take me out of the water-with a low guard, Cody felt something warm on her cheek, eternal seconds passed before lift view, revealing a beautiful blush contrasting the color of his eyes.

-And this, to show you what you have changed in me-Bridgette was removed a little of your hair before kiss him in the lips, frankly, it was frightening more to Cody, this had to be a damn joke, but it wasn't, feelings were in the middle and could not be a lout, was carried enjoying the taste of orange on their lips, they separate because of Geoff asking for help annoying to the surfer, for having broken the magical moment, was to give a lesson for all that he did in the past with her, giving the opportunity to the future programmer to escape for the moment, but not before take his items with him, this night he won't sleep by this, and in addition the memories that had almost cleared from his children began to releases again, need to calm down.

.

.

.

Another day in this world grey, nobody that understood me or conform me in my life, I managed all my needs, or at least what could do to my short age, to the get the bus school began all, always in the last file, next to the window, alone, classes never import me much, was of those children that learn without paying attention, never leaving the room in leisure time, it was because of that I learned to play the piano, no one knew of my talents, and I wanted to stay without anyone know, was the typical rare and was annoyed by everyone in my house nothing was better, direct arrived to my room, ignoring the cries of my parents, playing on my television to greater volume as possible, always covered by my blue blanket, would not be late to find some food in the refrigerator, ignoring those pinpoint red spots on the floor, I didn't want to get out for fear, was a waste, a bastard according to his father, his mother was tired of the work that he didn't mean a charge extra for her, always slept beside the window, wishing to live in another place, a day especially lost the bus, decided to walk to the school, without matter about the drops of rain that began to fall, was as if god hated me for any reason, the rain came to a point I had that search refuge in a tree, without cover it all, always with that look empty and low.

-Excuse me-didn't feel the drops any more, someone was covering him with an pink umbrella, a girl of his age.

-Here, you forget this in the arts room yesterday-extended a cartridge of Gameboy, Pokémon Blue, doesn't remember the last time he plays that game, I just took it and save it in my pocket.

-...Thanks...-never made visual contact with her, always with a low gaze.

-You have a very sweet voice, you should go out to play-the girl smiled, or that I thought, I not was accustomed to speak with someone, I simply started to walk away without say a word.

-Cody, where are you going?-I stopped, not by his question, but by the way she said my name, I regained my composure and kept walking.

-What I do is not your business - no one wanted me, why should I want them?.

-Always I'll be looking for you-I never answer, only thought about the loneliness that should retain not to hurt myself more, listened to say to my teachers that my loneliness hurt me, there are right, burned inside, but it is a pain that I decided to support, even knowing that would be hard that girl leave me alone, how right I was, that was the beginning of the greatest trauma of my life.

.

.

.

Cody was now lying on the sand staring at nothing, nor knows how I get reminded of that moment of your childhood, did not remember many details from those days, not even the name of that girl who try to be my friend, can only sigh to tired, I should not remember this now.

-Cody-the surprise be taken out of his thoughts, hit his forehead with the forehead of the other person.

-Ah, hey, never do that while I'm thinking-complain Cody with the hand in its front, that hurt too much.

-Now I know, I will remember that for the future-was Sky, well, if there was one of his new friends that somehow could fall in love with him, she would be one of the last, so relax.

-Sorry about that, was remember a few things-.

-I see that, but for the expression of your face, it was not seeming to be the good one-fortunately for Cody, a branch with several leaf's pass between close of both teenagers.

-Be careful with your practices of launch, you will not want to increase the number of undead-.

-Sorry, but I still need to work on my drills to escape from the island in the event of a zombie attack-they were the couple with greater knowledge of survival that all persons on the island together, Shawn and Jasmine.

-I will that a branch almost takes me an eye only because it was a mock-said Cody.

-Forgive him, is something he can't avoid, as a kangaroo who can't avoid jump to move-I don't get accustomed to having to raise the sight so much to see her, of his references from Australia.

-When was the last time you were in a cemetery?-Shawn took his arm to review that did not have any bite or sign of becoming a walker, while he likes the zombie theme, didn't believe that something like that could happen in life real, hidden very well his emotions, the cemeteries were a very marked place in his life.

-You must stop doing that when you meet new people, nobody has a bite of a zombie-she grab the neck of the shirt with force, which term with Shawn on the ground.

-Anyway, I take this opportunity to give you my thanks for protection Sky for Dave, that boy is a complete mad man-Jasmine thanked me with a slap on my the back which almost lets me out of air.

-No problem, need me for something?-ask Cody recovering the breath.

-You see, there will be a tournament of dodge ball on the beach, they are teams of four and I saw your performance in the games of the first season, you could play with us even with your hand bandaged?-asked Sky anxious, she is very competitive, still had trouble with the other hand by the stomp of Scott, but would be great play dodge ball again.

-Count me in-.

-Great, ready to kick ass-everybody joined hands to unify the team.

-Wait, also wanted that Cody, ah!-Sky floor the foot of Jasmine, with a signal of not talk of that, during the road Cody talk a little with Shawn on possible strategies to deal with zombie, only for fun, but knew that he took this very seriously, so much that he don't take a bat to emulate the smell of dead, in the beach, was a field equal to which use Chris in that challenge, only that this had was a circle divided in a great X.

-Well people, I want a fair play without launch to the noble parts or in the neck, the four teams pass to its corresponding position, and remember that can throw any direction-with the rules made and all In position, the game start.

Team 1: Devin, Spud, Brody and Macarthur.

Team 2: Ryan, Eva, Lightning and Lorenzo.

Team 3: Peter, Gerry, Dwayne and Junior.

Team 4: Sky, Jasmine, Shawn and Cody.

With that the game begins, Peter and Gerry were quickly eliminated for discussing who would throw the ball.

-Shawn, jump-Shawn jump so the ball that Cody throw pass, giving a return of 180 grades to hit in Lorenzo's back.

-Jump-Sky jump avoiding the ball that Eva threw thanks for Jasmine's indication, spending the ball to the Australian who didn't manage to eliminate Brody, the time pass to only have remaining Eva, Sky and the surprise of game, Junior.

-We'll see who's best, cheap copy of olympic athlete-the war between athlete was very intense, all the spectators so distracted that no one noticed that Dave was preparing something behind, inflating a ball with a special content that would ruin the olympic career of Sky, then he would make its appearance to console her and to have Sky with him again, by chance, Shawn noticed the change from balls to monitor the entry of any threat, well, the threat was already inside.

-Jas, Cody, the disturbed mind plans something-both survivors and geek saw as the special ball already was among with the others that are in Eva side, by force of both athletes, someone would be hurt, when Eva took that ball, Jasmine became the first thing in the mind.

-A giant spider!-she launched a ball that bounced in the walls to hit Lightling, who respond hit for accident to Ryan, and this created a war pitched, nobody understood nothing, with the special ball already exploited with the substance, Dave try of escape.

-Oh you won't escape, Jasmine, rubs this ball in my back with everything your had-Cody asked her with the confused look of the girl.

-But...-.

-Just do it!-with the matter of the clothes, the ball began releasing statics sparks, using the thumb like sight, threw his best shot, should put a name to this shot later, it was not important where he was moving, the ball was following the maniac of the cleanliness, up to crash on the wall and that the ball should destroy its kiwis, literally.

-Mhh, Dave used chemical miscellanies to create a light acid base, if this had done contact with the human skin, it had caused serious damages, something very evil and cynical even for me-Max deduced in spite only looking at the purple liquid.

-You should be in an asylum!-said Shawn angrily, but Dave only seemed to be interested in Cody.

-Why?...you do it again and again...and again...and again...and again ... why you keep acting this way? what happens to you!- no one understood what Dave was talking about-don't get the innocent person, I was present for that theater play for the thanksgiving day seven years ago-just mention that day, the gaze of Cody is completely obscured.

-Correct, saw what happen that day, as we plan everything, we never thought she would come to such a decision, and even after that...-could not finish because it was interrupted.

-You were one of them?-ask Cody while stepped walk to Dave, with the low gaze.

-I only gave them the things...-that was reason enough to Cody for break Dave face with punch with a look of pure hatred, no conform, continued punching him on the ground.

-They destroyed her dreams in front of everyone! she never hurt anyone! I did everything alone! they should humble me instead! that is why she... she...-before someone grabs him, run away from the place at full speed, without looking back, with those memories haunt his mind, didn't know where he was, didn't cared either, just stop to reload in a tree with lost gaze.

-You should don't save this pain only for yourself-distinguished voice of Sky close to where he is.

-That's something you're not interested... need something? I'd like to be alone-he said softly but knowing that she heard it.

-I just want to make sure that you're well, also thank you to avoid that that ball hit me-.

-You should thank Shawn, was who noticed Dave first-no looked back to see her, wasn't mentally right.

-But you gave him a lesson, he knew that I have a very sensitive skin, if that ball burn me badly, I wouldn't have the same flexibility and my dreams would be destroyed...-.

-...I have already seen what happens when your dreams are destroyed in front of your eyes, I don't want anyone close to me experience something like that again-this time was the last part of the sentence that Sky could hear, Cody turned around to return by where he came.

-What my colleagues who studied in Vancouver said about you was true, someone who won a local competition of technological innovation, someone a little child, gentle with others, but always keeping its problems alone... bruehrp-Sky quickly covered his mouth, not again, she burp in front of him, why this happened now.

-Sorry, always happens when I'm nervous-.

-... PSS, hahaha-from a look of surprise from began to laugh, this was so different from the environment of a few minutes ago.

-Cody!-scream Sky ashamed.

-Sorry, sorry, haha, that was unexpected-.

-Are you making fun of me?-.

-Of course not-to surprise of the athlete, the geek the hug her-you cheer me up, thank you very much-.

-This is what I want to be, someone who raised you up the mood, you're awesome-happen what the mind of Cody was already predicted, she kiss him, only a difference of the others girls, she did it with calm, understanding them situation, trying to calm him down and controlling his impulses, transmitting that flavor of mint.

-Really, you have bad choice, a national athlete with a skinny's computer? I thought that was something only happen film Cody said smiling side, he was so accustomed to this, that he began to react faster.

-Believe me that the last thing I look for in a boy is the size of his muscles, although a little more exercise would make you more attractive-.

-I will have it in mind-convince her that he really need time alone, the sun was starting to go down, is reloaded on a tree, leaving the wind moving his hair.

"You are beside me, you are smiling, you looked so happy, that I smiled too, and I was so naïve and solitary, but you still beside me" sang the song that she composed for me when were kids, always managed to put on the verge of tears, remember that song, seriously, you were someone very special and your best friend was someone weird like me, I am glad to have met you.


	14. Internal Scars (Sammy, Sierra and Kitty).

In the infirmary, he saw a wounded and bandaged Justin in several parts, crying in silence, rage by nerd who not only gave him a beating, but also destroyed its beauty.  
-Did you record it?-approached the silhouette of Alejandro, feigning sympathy for Justin.  
-Yes, all for destroy him is over there-with the finger pointed out a small recorder of voice, Alejandro it took and it keep.  
-Excellent-.  
-Please dude, make sure Cody feels like he was in hell-asked Justin his will, a cold vengeance.  
-You have my word amigo, also I got help from someone who knows him very well-the accomplice was recharged outside of nursing, Justin can’t see the person from the bed, the accomplice gave a look to the Latino and then leave.  
-We can trust him?-asked the ex-model.  
-Behind me, is the person who most want to see Cody suffering, although I admit that take me by surprise his willingness to work with me-said Alejandro leaving heading into the next phase of the plan, the luck of the geek was going to end soon, different from the rest of the ex-participants of the island, only dedicated to celebrating and have fun in the night party, after the incident with the drunken girls that caused trauma in several guys, but was one person that doesn’t enjoy this day for different situations, Cody kept looking at nothing recalling that song from that girl, was as if his memories of those years back for a few moments before clouding, what caused that blockade of their memories?.  
-Hey Cody-tipping slightly head to see Sammy, this if it was strange, never thought that she was the kind of girl who will be in the forest before the night.  
-What?, sorry to be rude, but if there is something seriously, go back to the hotel, I would like to be just a little more-received no verbal response but that was pulled the arm to the force.  
-Don't be so dramatic, a walk will not hurt you-she was literally dragging him inside of the forest, he still showing any expression.  
-... OK, but only by ten minutes-stop dragging the feet’s and began walking where she wanted to go, did not happen long before realizing that had the stiffness of one of his shoes was lace, stopped to do the knot.  
-Come on...Cody, is no time to stop-said Sammy with some mixture of impatience and anger, hmm.   
-Forgiveness by worry about my security, seriously, what is so urgent or important?-ask Cody with the arms crossed.  
-only need... eh... that you teach me how launch rocks in the water... that, and talk a little-were to a side of that Lake that was discovered thanks to Dawn, the cheerleader threw a stone that not came to bounce, Cody still calm, took another stone starting to play ones moments before launch it, where bounced four times, Sammy seemed wanting to overcome it made by him , but not exceeded the first rebound, admit that is funny seeing her in competitive mode, Cody wanted to approach to teach her how to move the hand, but stumbled with a root, treading with force the water, splashing Sammy.  
-Hey!-.  
-Sorry, my bad-by his experience with cheerleaders, knew that were dangerous if got to stain his uniform, but she…  
*smack*  
All happen so fast that don’t gave him time to react, she slap him in the cheek and corner him against a trunk, began to kiss him in the neck making Cody nervous and confused, but with detail he understood all, stopped struggling leaving any resistance, Sammy put Cody’s hands on her bare belly, sticking in a blatant way her breasts in the chest of the boy.  
-Sorry for hitting you, come with me to your room, you can do anything you like to punish me-was going to kiss him on the lips, but to her surprise, Cody put his hand in his mouth, with a serious face.  
-I always prefer that burn me alive with gasoline and die virgin before having sex with someone so unpleasant and manipulative as you... Amy-he pushed her slightly, could be unpleasant but even so, Amy is a girl and not should spend is of the stripe.  
-Damn it, I thought that my action of that bitch was perfect-complained Amy.  
-Perfect my ass, Sammy has patience with other persons, she is not competitive in excess for show superiority in something, and never would hit to someone by something so absurd as the clothes... ah, also the water undid makeup to hide your mole-pointed out the lunar for check that was truth.  
-It does not matter, I can give you more pleasure than Samey, I am most beautiful, intelligent and popular, I'm perfect, I cannot allow that she has boyfriend before me-Cody could only laugh, how stupid sounds Amy being superficial.  
-Even being twins, Sammy is more attractive than you by his personality and affection she has for his friends, that touch of shyness which has makes see her cuter to the eyes of anyone, is friendly, pretty and many more thing, people with brains doesn’t care about the popularity and such nonsense that you have in the head-even knowing that Amy don’t understand this, has to be clear.  
-Stupid nerd, you need a lesson to not insult me-said angry Amy, preparing her long nails to hurt him.   
-I am not capable of hurt a girl by more witch that she is-said calm.  
-But I can-out of nowhere, the real Sammy tackle Amy, this time with greater rage, pulling Amy’s hair with force for hit her in the face, leaving Amy unconscious but wanted to continue, but Cody grab her arm, denying with the head, not worth it.  
-How did know that we were here?-asked Cody helping Sammy to stand up.  
-I knew something was wrong when Amy was going with his mole cover with makeup, she only do that when pretends to be me, fortunately had everything ready for our joke, so I just follow her, but the imbecile of Topher try to stop, nothing like a kick in that zone don’t resolved, saw when Amy tried to kiss you-Cody couldn't help feel ashamed, that meant that she had heard everything what he said, before could talk, she give you false pig nose and a black market.  
-Ready?-Sammy smiled, ready for his revenge, Cody took things exiting.  
-More than ever, I take care of Chris fan boy and you the witch of Amy-both began to work, drawing funny things on their faces, put them a cow and pig costume, super glue for in his hands, Topher in a chest of Amy and her crotch, tied with a rope that Topher brought to a trunk bathing in a blending of rotting garbage and evil scentless according to her.  
-Good job, give me five-both looked satisfied his work, but this had to be share to the rest, Sammy wrote on earth "deserved it" with the emoji of the smiling devil, with this Cody prepare his cell phone to take the picture at the side of their victims, embraced as friends without contain that smile, more notorious in Sammy.  
-looks great- said the cheerleader.  
-I know, already sent the photo to the Total drama group and a note to the Chef to send to someone by them tomorrow, per my weather app, is not to cold to freeze, but enough to catch a cold haha-both laugh, but then there was a silence that she broken.  
-Do really think all that about me?-ask Sammy embarrassed, facing the lake, putting nervous Cody.  
-…Yes.. by I could see in the program and this short moments lived with you, you are one of the most amazing persons that I have known, already have Amy in your family, never give up, I believe that here you many have more friends-there was no reply, she only embraced the collar with both hands on his chest.  
-I never thought that had people who think that me, having been stronger and more open, never would have thought in the absurd idea of...-do not wanted to continue, but Cody knew well the word that came next.  
-You are more intelligent that me-said the geek looking to the sky, already dark.   
-Why do you say that?-wonder the girl turning to see, to what Cody slightly his bandage under the hand, putting in a position inclined, a large but almost invisible scar in the veins zone.  
-Because I had a suicide attempt seven months ago-no pass one second when already had Sammy hug him in the back with force, crying-Come on Sammy, now that is part of the past, don’t cry-take his hand in order to see her, because why I had to mention that, fuck myself.  
-Promise me-.  
-…-.  
-That no matter what, you will never try to suicide again, you do not deserve that, please-. 

-...-.

-Cody... I beg you, I don't want…-.  
-Ok, only if you don’t allow anybody to despites you, have my promise-he answered with clean calmed voice, cleaning a tear from Sammy’s cheek, the moment was interrupted by a strong animal sound, Sammy jump on Cody, that by divine miracle did not fall to the floor, but that grab her in princess style, was a pure lucky or a damn curse, a hand a little within the skirt and the other near the area of the breast, feeling a great shame and her a strong movement in the chest.  
-Ah, this cannot be, I'm so sorry...! -kept quiet when he felt a hand stroking on his cheek where Amy slap him, that shiny eyes green water were catching, ignoring his blushing by yielding to the impulse and kiss him on the lips, slightly sticking your body against the boy, corresponded to enjoying the taste of a watermelon with a touch of cherry by the lip gloss she used, a part of him knew that he did so to avoid to hurt her, as did with others girls, because he really needed to get the pillow to meditate this situation.  
\- You tell someone of this, I will deny this happen-said Sammy with a look of warning, Cody only smiled with fun.   
I must admit it, you have that intimidating look of Amy, his in your family blood, although it looks better in you Sa…-.  
-Samantha, that is my real name-that was surprise, never had heard his name real, all were accustomed said to Sammy or even Samey with the show.  
-I'll keep it in mind-she hid his face in the Cody shirt, denying to put her down as excuse that have hurt the ankle, really need work in their lies, but was more light, so the geek load her until get near to the pool area, put her down so nobody had bad ideas and bother them the rest of the party, but before could do something came Trent with... Sierra?.  
-No time to explain, come with us-both took his arms, pulling Cody to who knows where, leaving Sammy very puzzled, so decide looking for his best friend Jasmine to talk his revenge and ask for advice about boys.  
-Were you not planning a special evening with Noah for others?-wonder still being dragged by the haste they had.  
-Yes dude, but a problem with the electronic whistles arose and there is nobody better than you to repair electronic thing in a second, Noah is buying us time-explain Trent with false calm.  
-And what about you Sierra?-.  
-Trent asked me for the girl opinion, in addition that gave him information from Katie that I got from their social networks to a greater likelihood of success to be a couple-Cody look at Trent dubious, there was no doubt that for find private information of any person of Total Drama was Sierra, but he never thought that he was so desperate, love is so problematic.  
-Just take me fast, I need to meditate on a couple of things-only Sierra notice the sigh of his beloved geek, arrived at the scene of the place, there was no one since all were inside, enjoying the spectacle of Spud and Rock, which for some strange reason had to Taylor with them, in an ridiculous attempt to draw attention, above the speakers had a bowl full of something strange color purple, with two notes.  
“Hi Trent, Emma and I cook this for you, but as you went away leave, we leave it here, hope that you like it" Katie   
"DO NOT PROVE IT FOR ANYTHING OF THE WORLD, YOU ARE WARNED" Noah  
-Ehh... I think that will be better throw it or hide it and pretend that you ate it-suggested Cody while is approached to the horn and check cables.  
-No Codykins, even the horror in dish, she did it with his heart, do that could offend Katie and put her sad-said Sierra next to him, Trent see dish with fear.  
-Here go-took the spoon and took a big taste, stayed with a grimace of disgust, then stay purple and fall as dead person.   
-Trent no, are you alright?-ask Cody scared.   
-I hear grandma call me-said the semi-conscious musician.   
-Grandma?!, you told me that you didn't know your grandma, whoever she is don't follow her into light!-Cody moved the shoulders of his friend for not to go to the other side at such an early age.  
-I need water-said Trent crawling by the water bottle that was down the stage, regardless of falling with his head-I am fine-said with the looks concerned of his friends, knew that they could not do anything by the now, so Cody decided to return to the work of the electric cables, with her best friend sitting beside her.  
-Cody…is everything ok?-ask his fan, Cody knew that did what he did, couldn’t lie to her.  
-Have passed several things Sierra, things that I prefer to leave in private but that I need to think quite-speak connecting the wires of the horn in the electric current, Sierra knew perfectly well what the cause is, a part of her wanted to go with the other girls to give them a lesson by they have do to his beloved best friend/crush, but another part understood, nothing was more honest that their feelings about Cody.  
-Cody, you know that whatever happens, I will always be to support you, in the normal way, not the stalker way-she clarified, avoiding a possible misunderstanding as happened several times in the past.  
-I know Sierra, and you don't know how grateful I am to have you, even if you were quite obsessed with me-said Cody with a sincere smile.  
-Would like to know wht you liked me so much in the program?-that was interesting, he didn’t know the reason and was pretty curious, finish what he was doing, paying attention.  
-When I saw you in your presentation, I thought you were an idiot who just wanted to look cool to be a playboy, in addition to that strange hollow in your teeth, but passing the episode I saw that you were someone sincere, with many defects but followed to keep that smile and dedication to make happy your friends, even sacrificing your own happiness, always with that stupid smile but honest, something that is very hard to find today, and to meet you in person, not wanting to let me bring it frighten you and harm, not to mention my madness on the stars season, but rather never change... I like you Cody Anderson-he just ran out of words, there was no doubt that was honest, she grabs on the chin and kiss him briefly for second time on the lips, just for three second.  
-…-.  
-I know well what is haunts you and you do not have to say anything, I just want to let you in clear my emotions and thoughts for it-.  
-Thanks-both are embraced by a few moments, as good friends, before that Trent was returning with the hand in the throat treatment of talk.  
-…-.  
-What?-.  
-Ohh, think that whatever he ate leave him aphonic... no!, is assumes that your sing-said Sierra desperate, more when Noah, Emma, Katie and Kitty came to the stage without know nothing, only that Kitty is saw a little listless.  
-Hello Trent, do you like my food?-ask Katie hopeful, Trent nodded and try to speak.   
-He found a clown and scream so strong that now is aphonic -Sierra apologized with the look by the terrible excuse.  
-Good you liked, we are working hard in that dish-said Emma, Noah nodded as he pulled to a bush the last purple food behind his back.  
-Kitty?-ipproached Cody by see that was listless.   
-Ahh... Mickey was declared in private and she reject him-explains Emma with a sad smile.   
-I feel so bad for sending him to the friendzone, but is not the kind of guy I am looking for a boyfriend, in addition...-watch Cody who was distracted by checking his bandage, but Emma notice this.   
-Kitty, should tell him-you whisper to the ear to his sister.   
\- But he would reject me-.   
-You don’t know that if not try it first-before Kitty decided to talk, Sierra pushed the sisters together with Katie outside of the stage, and took a megaphone.  
-Dear colleagues, could come here for a minute-all came out by the announcement of Sierra, Ezekiel came up and sat on the battery.  
-Zeke?-asked Cody.  
-Hey, it was my part of my therapy, I have the talent-said the farm boy with his necklace of gold with the Z  
-Well, Cody you sing the first thing that comes to mind, Trent plays the guitar and Noah is responsible for keyboard-speak Sierra, plugging the megaphone.  
-WAIT, WHAT?!- both Trent and Noah begged him please, will be bastards but couldn't them leave poorly, I would have to sing that song, the song he written for him.  
-Guys, this song goes dedicated to all the girls in love, enjoy-said Sierra, leaving to a nervous geek opposite the microphone, saw knew that had the don of the singing, Cody sigh and you gave the signal to start.  
“Help me in this” Thought Cody looking his collar.  
.  
.

When the sun rises again, I'll take one more step  
I'm supposed to be different from yesterday though  
I wonder why you don't understand me  
Overwhelming complaint aches within my heart..  
It'll always be a shadow running in the distance  
I never meant just to wait for a long turn  
We'll be bearing fruit one of these days  
Even now, we're flying into the sky   
I stamped on the ground, saying I want to be admired  
there are the regrets that can't be put into words  
If I wish as many times as I want to become stronger  
It'll be in vain   
Pretending to be strong, saying I'm not afraid of anything  
Smile and cover it up again, without opening up my mind  
Exhausted and irritated, somehow I couldn't put it all right  
Ended up coming to a stop   
Even though I'm cowardly, I'm still biting the bullet and shedding another tear,  
In the swirl of between never-ending insecurity and conflict  
Before I knew it, the sun had set down  
.  
.  
.  
.

I need one more drink If I want to survive,  
my hands restless go to ratting.  
Not know who is worse If you by insisting,  
or me by not even out of here.  
However not I feel bad as I am who am, in any place,  
not pay attention, here will be watching me collapse...  
Changes if it makes you laugh, change again  
changes if you aren't enough, again, again.  
Changes if it makes you laugh, changes again,  
changes if not you're enough, again, again…  
Hey Hey Hey   
Hey Hey Hey  
*instrumental*  
.  
.  
Almost all applauded, removing to them guys that hated him and to the girls that were blushed by the fantastic voice of Cody, even his friend couldn’t believe it, without leave behind the talent of Ezekiel in the battery, before anything happen, the Chef speak by the megaphone.  
-That was great boys, but need Cody Anderson to come to my cabin alone, is a very delicate topic-by the voice of the ex-soldier sounded quite seriously, by don’t lost the time in down and run heading to the cabin of the host.  
-Wait!- when he was going through a corridor, Kitty ran to embrace and kiss him, he could not avoid surprised, thinking about that remnants of kiwi on their lips, could only smile falsely, wanted awakening of this day, it was all a dream and did not have this weight on his shoulders, did not respond, only ran away, arriving, knock the door and step, was the Chef serious and a lady of about fifty years with a folder.   
-Do you is the Mr Anderson?-wonder the women.   
-Yes, I am-responded nervous.   
-Let introduce to you, I am the agent May Orton, agent of the national police of Canada, and we need your support to continue with our investigation-.   
\- What kind of investigation?-.   
\- We need your support to solve a murder case-said the agent coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos?! review?!


End file.
